Companions
by lowri
Summary: The disintegration of Roy Ferrer's mental state. He believes that Watchers and Immortals can be friends, and he can't handle it when he finds out different. Features Joe Dawson and Duncan MacLeod.


Subject:  ****

Disclaimer-The Highlander concept, as well as the characters of Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson, Richie Ryan, and many others merely mentioned, belong solely to Davis/Panzer. They are used without permission and not for monetary gain. The names Jonathan Schlee and Roy Ferrer also belong to them (from the Watcher CD), but Roy Ferrer's characterization belongs to me, along with Jessica, Jerry and Liz Haldane, Eric Weiss, Brett Schwinn, Sandy and Elsie. This is my second attempt at this story. I first posted it over a year ago and it was the first story I ever submitted to HLFIC for public consumption. Since then I have learned a lot about writing and needed to flesh out this story some more and add some scenes I thought were missing.

I would like to thank Lisa Hughes for her insight into the characters, her expertise in diction and emotion, and for taking the time to help me, for both drafts. Mary Galasso, a fellow Joe Dawson fan helped me in this newest version, pointing out some additional areas which needed work. Thank you both for all the time you've devoted to this story. 

And then there is Morrie Ruvinsky who wrote, The End of Innocence, which inspired this story. It was the phrase about weighing "ethics and honor against a friend's life" which haunted me for months until I was able to purge it by writing this story. I included one scene from the episode, almost word for word. I am not trying to plagiarize, but I just couldn't find a way to paraphrase what Joe (Ruvinsky) said, so eloquently. Let me know what you think. E-mail me with comments at lwright3@rochester.rr.com

****

Companions 

by Lori Wright

Part 1-California

Chapter One

Roy Ferrer quietly entered the church. The service had already started, so he slipped into a back pew. The minister was reading a scripture focusing on the miracle of children. Since this was baptism Sunday, it was only appropriate that he lecture, or rather preach, on the "be fruitful and multiply" aspect of God's word. As the reverend droned on, Roy slipped into daydreaming about the last time he had been to this church.

It had been a bright fall day, two years ago. Instead of preaching about children, the minister had been administering wedding vows. Again Roy had come to the church uninvited. He had taken a seat in the back and witnessed his Watcher's wedding. Roy and his Watcher had a unique relationship. Roy pretended that he didn't know about Watchers, and Jerry pretended that his actions were a secret.

The church organ interrupted Roy's thoughts. He saw three sets of parents carry their infants up to the altar. Mr. and Mrs. Gerald Haldane and their new daughter, Jessica, were the first family the Reverend administered the rite to. The baby girl withstood the indignity of a hand filled with cold water soaking her head. She even smiled at the congregation. The minister handed the little girl back to Jerry, and the ceremony continued. When Jerry and his wife left the altar to return to their seats, Roy saw Jerry's eyes sweep through the congregation. When they lit on Roy, they seemed to focus for a second, then quickly bounce off. Roy smiled inwardly. Jerry had been looking for him.

When the minister started his sermon, Roy sank into his own thoughts once more. He had first become aware of Watchers over five hundred years ago. Before that, he had spent his life as a soldier, fighting for glory and money, and sometimes even for his country. His real age was somewhere in the vicinity of eight hundred years. 

He first became aware of Watchers about a hundred years after his first death. He was ferrying information to the French, when the British captured him. The punishment back then was drawing and quartering and then being dragged through the streets. If one survived that, they were beheaded. Treason carried a heavy penalty. He was not the easiest of prisoners, he remembered with a smile. Then, the most amazing thing happened to him. He was rescued. It turned out to be his current Watcher. They spent a month trying to get out of England and back into France. During that time they talked about everything from the art of warfare to Roman law and even literature. They also discussed the essence of being immortal and the meaning of the Watchers. It was the shortest month of his life. 

When they were safe, another Watcher came into the village and executed his new friend for his actions, for treason. That was his first lesson on both the compassion and ruthlessness of the Watchers. From then on, he kept his eyes open, learning who some of the individual members were, but did nothing to hinder or help them in their jobs.

Then, five hundred years later, he saved the life of his newest Watcher, Harold. They were sailing across the ocean to the New World when someone framed Harold for theft. Roy, or rather Robert, as he had then been called, intervened and found the real culprit. His Watcher had been incredibly embarrassed and refused to talk to him at all. It didn't take long for another to replace him. And so on through the years, Roy had kept up with the identity of his individual Watchers, hoping they wouldn't leave just as he got used to them.

The organ blared again. Roy stood up and slipped out the church before the rest of the people swarmed out. He walked slowly home, happy with his Watcher's new family. Roy went into his house and took off his jacket. He poured himself a glass of brandy and gave a personal toast to the new baby girl. At least today he had been able to see her for the first time.

He took his brandy to his office and pulled the top folder off of the high stack. He was an absentee CEO of a company, called Protec, which manufactured prosthetic devices. His second in command communicated with him mostly by phone and the occasional visit. Roy was a solitary man whose only interests were in electronics and research. He would spend hours fidgeting with some new gadget he had thought up. To make things really ironic, his Watcher was the same. Jerry was an inventor. Roy had offered Jerry a job in his own company, hoping for at least a business relationship, but he was politely refused. By mail.

Roy was just signing his name on a report when he felt the incoming buzz of an approaching immortal. While he wasn't truly out of the Game, he rarely participated in fights. He didn't go out seeking others, and very few were able to find him. Roy went out the back door and there was a large man, in the back yard, holding his sword.

"I am Dominic Kiriakakis." A dark hungry gleam shone from his eyes.

"Could we take this somewhere more private." Roy asked gently. "Right now, there are two neighbors looking at us from their windows."

They agreed to meet in Golden Gate Park that night at nine. Dominic hid his sword and vanished from the yard. Roy returned into his house. As he closed the door, a huge sigh escaped him. He knew Jerry would be occupied with his daughter's christening party. Should he tell him about the challenge? He decided to send some flowers, with a card for Jerry alone. He walked to the florist and picked out a nice arrangement. He put on the card, "Dominic Kiriakakis, Golden Gate Park, East side, 9:00 PM. Roy." He took the bouquet and delivered it himself to the Haldane house. He handed the flowers to the wife, Liz, and told her to let Jerry read the card first. Then he left.

He returned home to prepare himself for the battle. He stood naked in his basement and holding his sword, ran through his kata. His concentration was complete. Over and over he went through the steps. The sword became an extension of his arm. The air seemed to move on its own before his body pushed it. His muscles flowed and his mind became one with nature. The time between battles disappeared, and it was only yesterday, not eight months.

At nine, he was at the Park, awaiting his adversary's arrival. Without any outward sign, he observed his Watcher position himself. Dominic arrived and without warning or conversation, began instantly to attack. Roy countered everything thrown at him. He settled into his rhythm, and soon the fight changed, and Roy went on the attack. He slowly, steadily pushed his opponent into rash thrusts, which only earned him slashes into his skin. Dominic was by far the inferior fighter, and finally Roy ended it. With a final swing, Dominic's head went flying into the bushes and the transfer of his Quickening began. Roy staggered home, wanting only to fall asleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jerry left the park after talking with Kiriakakis's Watcher. He took the sword and the two of them put the body and head in Dimitri's trunk. It was after midnight when Jerry returned home. Liz had waited up for him, which wasn't too hard with a one-month old baby.

"Did he win?" she asked.

He had no secrets from his wife. "Thankfully. The other guy was severely outmatched."

Jerry grabbed himself a beer and went to sit next to her. The baby was cooing and smiling.

"It was very nice of him to tell you about it," she reminded him.

"If I had been doing my job, I wouldn't have needed him to inform me of his every move." He slid his hand though his hair. He was mad at himself and he was mad at Roy.

"Do you know how I got this assignment?"

When she nodded no, he continued. "His previous Watcher was a man named Joe Dawson. He was new to the whole thing and Ferrer was his first assignment. Dawson Watched him for four years. Then Ferrer made some kind of move towards friendship; Dawson freaked, and ended up with a new immortal to Watch. Now I'm in the same boat. I've been Watching Ferrer for three years now. He must be making his move now."

He took a large drink from his beer.

"But, Jer, Roy's a good man. I don't see anything wrong in the two of you being friends."

"Friendship is impossible. I took an oath never to interfere. This is a good oath and not one to be taken lightly. It's just like on Star Trek, they have the Prime Directive. What if every Watcher became friends with their immortal? The system, the very essence of our organization, would crumble."

He couldn't see any way out of this mess. The trouble was that he agreed with his wife. He liked Roy Ferrer a lot. Guilt weighed heavily upon him.

"Liz, I have a confession to make. Remember how I said we couldn't go on a honeymoon?"

"Yes. Then you surprised me, by taking me to Hawaii."

"I didn't pay for it, Roy did. He sent me a letter. He said he had this need to travel, and had decided to go to the Islands. Because he knew that I had to follow him, he booked me a bungalow near his and sent me two flight tickets."

"How very sweet. It was his wedding present to us."

"I didn't know what to do. I was weak. I wanted to take you on a trip so badly. By accepting those tickets, I agreed to his terms, I set the stage for further interaction."

"Has he taken advantage of you?"

"No."

"Well then. Don't worry about it."

"I would have looked like a fool if I hadn't shown up to the fight tonight."

"He knew you were busy with Jessie's christening."

"The man's life was challenged and yet he had enough presence of mind to inform me."

"Stop beating yourself up about it. Jess is asleep. Let's go to bed."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When the decade changed from '79 to '80, the Haldane's threw a large New Year's Eve party. Jerry invited quite a few of his Watcher friends. Liz had not met many, since he had kept that part of his life separate. His mentor Ian Bancroft was able to make it. He had invited Joe Dawson, but his assignment, Duncan MacLeod was living in Paris, so he sent his regrets.

Jerry took the opportunity to have a private talk with Ian. He confessed some of his troubles. Considering that Ian Watched Darius, it was a good assumption that Ian would give him a reasonable solution to his dilemma.

His response was quite unexpected. "Roy Ferrer has a history of using his Watchers as a companion. He goes through his life without making friends. You've Watched him for what five years now?"

Jerry nodded.

"Have you ever seen him with anyone?"

Jerry thought back. He had never given it any thought. Ian was right. Not once had Roy been involved with anyone. As he thought about it, it had been several centuries since Roy had any kind of mortal friend. And never an immortal one. He was stunned at the revelation.

"Why is he like that?"

"I don't know. For at least two hundred years he has tried to initiate and maintain a relationship with his Watcher. He has succeeded far more times than you would believe. Since he has never abused this, we've let it go. I'm not suggesting that you invite him over for dinner, but just ignore the fact that he knows you."

Since this is what Jerry had been doing all along, the talk diminished some of his growing guilt. The party was a huge success. Everyone admired his beautiful two-year old daughter. She was already talking in complete sentences and she charmed them all. Jessie was allowed to stay up till midnight, but she didn't make it past ten. She fell asleep on the couch, while the party continued around her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Roy spent the evening alone. He was in his basement, inventing a new robotics system. He was trying to get an arm to follow some simple instructions that had been programmed into his computer.

****

Chapter Two

Roy watched Jessie grow up from afar. After seeing a commercial for Disneyland, he decided that the little girl needed to visit that Mecca for children. He called the travel agent and arranged the entire vacation for Jerry's family and for himself. The trick was getting them to accept his gift. After contemplating it, he decided to go for the direct approach. He waited for Jerry to go to work and then went to their house to talk to his wife.

He knocked and Liz opened it. She gazed at him with rounded eyes.

"Come in Mr. Ferrer."

"No, I don't think that it would be a good idea." He handed a folder to her. "I'm planning on going to Disneyland. I've never been and I think I need to see it. Maybe I'll see you there?"

She opened up the folder as he turned to leave. "Wait Mr. Ferrer. I, um, I don't know what to say."

His heart melted at her bemused expression. He gave her a gentle smile and continued on his way home. The less contact between them the better. The last thing he wanted was to get Jerry in trouble and get a new Watcher assigned to him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She stepped back into her house and looked at what Roy Ferrer had just given her. It was the first time that she had been so close to him. She still couldn't believe he had been actually at her door. With a shake of her head, her attention was once more grabbed by the contents of the folder. Tucked inside were plane tickets, three-day passes into Disneyland's Magic Kingdom and the confirmation for the hotel. Roy had purchased the entire trip for them. Jessie was nine years old and all she wanted for her tenth birthday was to see Mickey Mouse. How had he known?

Later that night, while snuggled comfortably in bed, Liz brought out the folder Roy had given her.

"How could he do this to me again?"

"I think it's very sweet of him."

"He's made it impossible for me to refuse."

"You could just donate the trip to a needy charity, if you really think this is a bad idea." 

"I accepted the honeymoon trip from him, can I do any less for our daughter? How can I draw the line now? It's too late."

Liz listened to Jerry rationalize his doubts away. She rubbed her cheek against his chest, rubbing his arm lightly with her hand. They were all going to Disneyland for Jessie's birthday. Her daughter was going to be ecstatic.

The next morning Liz fixed Jessica her favorite breakfast. As she was flipping the pancakes, Jessie went over and started to take the toaster apart. By the time the pancakes were done, the toaster was in parts all over the kitchen table. Jerry came down and grabbed his cup of coffee. Between bites, Jess put the appliance back together.

"Honey, we have some news for you."

The little girl looked up, a fork in one hand and a wrench in the other. "Yeah, mom?"

"How would you like to go to Disneyland for your birthday?"

Both accoutrements clattered to the table. "Oh, yes!" she shrieked with wide-eyed excitement.

Jerry laughed, and Liz exchanged an amused look with him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

At the end of March, Jerry happened to make an unexpected trip to Jessie's school. She had told him repeatedly about an art show where she had a sculpture on display. The show was open for a week and parents could come in anytime to peruse their children's work. Jerry had made no promises but unexpectedly got out of work early so he went to the school. As he walked down one of the halls, he happened to catch a glimpse of Roy. It stopped him in his tracks. Roy was talking to one of the teachers about Jessie's figurine. Jerry didn't know what to do. He backed up and hid around the corner. Turning his head, he peered back at Roy. 

Suddenly he felt little fingers tug on his pant legs.

"Mister, are you lost?"

He turned abruptly and gazed down at a little girl. "No, I'm just waiting my turn."

"Oh," she squinted back at him. "I hate waiting."

Jerry smiled. "I do too." He turned back and saw that Roy had left. He made his way over to the teacher and picked up Jessie's piece.

"Hello, I'm Jerry Haldane, Jessica's father." Would the teacher say anything about Roy?

"Hello, I'm Denny Cacciato." He pointed at Jessica's contribution. "Your daughter is a very unique little girl. Another father was commenting on her style just a minute ago."

"You don't say?"

"He comes in quite frequently. I find it refreshing to see so many fathers take and interest in their children's schooling."

Jerry's mind was racing. Roy came in *frequently*? He made some trivial remarks and left to go home. How long had this been going on? He tried to sort through his jumbled feelings. Much to his surprise, he realized that he wasn't as troubled by this revelation as he should be. There was even a tiny part of him that was pleased. It was almost like having an invisible bodyguard on Jessie. Jerry trusted Roy implicitly, and just now became aware of this fact. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The Thursday before Easter came and Roy drove down to Anaheim. He refused to fly if he could possibly get around it. The thought of being without his sword for any length of time made him extremely nervous. The Haldanes were to arrive the next day, so he spent the evening in his luxurious room, soaking in his tub, and then watching the television. He had room service bring him up dinner, since he had no desire to mingle with any of the other guests.

Roy slept around the clock. He ordered breakfast in his room, and brought out his computer. He spent a few hours in contact with his manager. He had been thinking about offering Jerry another job at his company. It would make both of their jobs easier, but after having been refused the first time, he wondered if it was worth it. He filled out the birthday card for Jessica from Mickey Mouse, telling of the breakfast, and had it waiting at the main desk. They arrived at six that night.

The next few days passed, with the Haldanes going to the Magic Kingdom and Roy basically following them. If Jerry thought of this as a role reversal, he gave no sign. Roy thoroughly enjoyed Jessica's happiness vicariously. Roy went on a few of the rides, but mostly just watched "his family".

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jerry was a bit nervous over the birthday breakfast. He had a suspicion that Roy would be the one in the Mickey suit. This was put to rest when Jerry observed Roy in the lobby, reading a newspaper just as they were about to leave. The immortal kept his eye on the paper, but kept track of every move his family made. 

The breakfast went well, Jessica was in seventh heaven. Mickey gave them a tour "back stage" so to speak, of the Magic Kingdom. They met all of the other characters, and spent most of the day with them. It was one of the best birthdays Jessica ever had. She couldn't thank her parents enough. They would exchange looks over her head, and Jerry would shake his head. He owed his immortal a lot.

It was the next day that disaster struck. It was the turning point of Roy's and Jerry's relationship. Never again would they be intimate strangers, each afraid of invading the other's lives. 

The Haldanes went to visit the rides one last time. Jessie wanted to ride each just once more. Unbeknownst to her parents, Jessie had been toying with the problem of how one of the rides worked. She plotted in her mind a way to lose her parents and slip inside the "employees only" door inside the carousel. She waited for the perfect moment, and it came just before lunch. Her parents were arguing over money, each had their wallet out, bickering as to the cost of what kind of lunch they should buy. Jessica slowed her walk, until she was totally behind them. Then she did an about-face and headed towards the carousel. She slipped onto the ride and then into the middle. Roy just caught the glimpse of her as she opened the employee's door.

Roy yelled over to Jerry, then took off at a run heading towards the merry-go-round. He jumped onto the moving platform and with one stride, was over into the center. The door was ajar, so he flung it open. He saw her hand within the wheels and turbines. In slow motion, Roy saw a piston start lowering, which caused a crank to turn. Without thinking, he inserted his hand and pushed hers out. The wheel sliced off his first two fingers at the first joint, which caused blood to pour out.

Jessica screamed. 

Jerry came bounding through the door, with Liz close behind. Jessie started screaming. Liz pulled her daughter towards her, trying to shield her from the gore. But Jessica wouldn't have it; so they fought. 

Jerry pulled a T-shirt from a bag he was carrying, and wrapped it around Roy's hand. 

Jess stood next to her father, watching his every move through her tears. "Is he going to die?"

With a muffled curse, he addressed his wife. "Get her out of here. I'll take care of things here."

Jessie refused to leave. "I want to help. You need water or a Band-aid?"

Roy took hold of the T-shirt, but his face was pale. Jerry knelt down and looked his daughter straight in the eye.

"I need for you to leave with mommy." He was firm in his demand.

With a resigned nod, she placed her hand in her mother's and they left.

Jerry stood back up, his mind racing over an idea. He remembered a story that had circulated some years ago. A Watcher had seen an immortal reattach a toe after it had been severed by an ax. The Quickening knitted the appendage back onto the foot. Jerry was unsure if this would really work, but it was worth a try. Finger, toe, what was the difference? 

Jerry scoured around looking for the fingertips. He saw one resting between two pulleys. He was able to grasp that one quite easily. The other was embedded within the cables. Roy was gazing at him with pain-filled eyes. The motor started making a noise, which Jerry interpreted to mean the carousel was slowing down. The gears and pistons stopped moving. During this lull Jerry reached in and quickly pulled out the middle finger tip.

He bent down and slowly unwrapped Roy's hand. Jerry took the fingers and lined them up against the bleeding stumps. Quickening arced from the finger nubs to the broken pieces. Both watched in fascination, as the fingertips seemed to glue themselves back on. He wrapped the T-shirt around it once more. The machinery started up again, signaling the start of the next ride.

Jerry stood up. "I think we need to get out of here. It's a miracle that nobody has intruded on us so far."

The two men slowly opened the door and peered out. Then they slipped onto the carousel. Roy swayed, blinking his eyes, so Jerry tightly clutched his arm to steady him. They went over and sat at one of the numerous picnic tables. 

Roy removed the bloody shirt. They could both make out the small flashes of Quickening, as it worked to heal both of the fingers. Their eyes met. One held guilt and gratitude. The other held relief and pain.

"Are you thirsty? Let me go up and get some soda or water. I know I could use a drink." Jerry stood, unable to stay still.

"I would like some water, so I can wash the blood from my hand," Roy politely asked.

So Jerry went and got two cups of water and a coke. He also grabbed some napkins. Roy dipped them in the water and rubbed his fingers clean. The bleeding had completely stopped. Roy handed the sodden T-shirt back to Jerry.

"I'm sorry I ruined the shirt."

Jerry's control shattered.

"You're sorry about the stupid shirt? You save my kid's hand at the expense of your own and you're worrying about the shirt?"

"Take it easy. Everything is okay. Your daughter is unharmed, and I'll be okay soon enough thanks to your quick thinking. I never knew about this procedure." He looked down at his almost, completely healed hand. "Let's go back to the hotel so I can reassure your daughter that I'm okay. I really am," he added with emphasis.

"No, I don't want to reassure her. She needs to learn that every action has a consequence. Her deliberate vanishing act resulted in your injury. She needs to stew on that awhile."

"Fine. Coddling her is probably not a good idea. But I would still like to go back to my room." He stood up. "I guess I'll be seeing you around?" he said ironically.

Jerry reddened slightly. He watched his immortal slowly walk away, torn in all kinds of directions. Both of them had broken the rules today, and he just didn't know what was going to happen next. He was scared that the higher-ups might reassign him, but, God! Roy had saved his daughter's hand, if not her life. Over and over the incident ran through his mind. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Roy didn't go down for dinner, but had room service brought to his room. Then went to sleep early. Directly after breakfast he headed for home. His hand throbbed, although the injury seemed to have totally healed. If someone happened to challenge him, he'd be in serious trouble. His concentration was nil and he wasn't sure how much dexterity he had in that hand. Then wonder filled his thoughts. It was an amazing thing for Jerry to have saved his fingers like that. He'd never realized that something like that could be done. It felt really good to have his own Watcher know how to heal him like that. It was actually worth the injury.

Once home, he retired to his basement to work a bit on his inventions. He really couldn't do any manual work, but he tinkered, thinking up new ideas. Ever since Dawson had been his Watcher, those few years ago, he had been tantalized with the idea of building prosthetics that were wearer friendly. He was slowly gathering the computer skills, or rather the computer technology was catching up to what he wanted to accomplish. When he could no longer ignore the pain, he took some aspirin and went to bed. With any luck, the phantom pain would disappear as he slept.

****

Chapter Three

Jessica never really forgot what had happened at Disneyland. Her own thoughtlessness ended up making a stranger lose two fingers. She could tell that her Dad had been very upset over the incident, but he never made reference to it. Then one day she saw that same stranger at her school. Two years had gone by, and yet, she knew him instantly. It was at the sixth grade science fair. She had built a cool mechanical robot. It was only a foot tall, but it worked. She was standing behind it when he came into the room. Her breath caught. Would he come over to see her work? Was he mad at her?

Then his eyes met hers and he smiled. She let out her breath in relief. As he made his way over to her, she tried to see his hands, but they were stuffed in his pockets. Why was he here? Her parents were around somewhere, was he looking for them?

"Hello Jessica. I see your project here, tell me how it works."

"What's your name? I've thought so much about you, but Dad wouldn't even tell me your name."

"I am Roy Ferrer."

Her eyes grew wide. "I have heard your name before. They talk about you sometimes."

"Good talk or bad talk?"

"Mom is always saying stuff about how nice you are, and Dad says to be quiet. How come?"

"I am glad to see that your almost mishap hasn't deterred your creativity."

He deliberately ignored her question. She'd have to think of another way to get the answer out of him. Her father was never going to tell her.

"Daddy says it's in my blood. He was the same way as a kid. They're going to send me to a new school next year. You know, one of those special schools, because they say I'm a genius. I don't want to go there, but Mom says I'm just not challenged enough here."

"Is this school far away? Are you all going to have to move?"

"The school is up north. They're still *discussing* it. Daddy says his work is here, but Mom says he can get a new job. Then they fight."

"Well, good luck on your project. And your new school. Maybe I'll get to visit you there."

Then he walked away.

"Wait Mr. Ferrer. What about your hand?"

But it was too late. The crowd swallowed him up. Jessica stamped her foot in frustration. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next morning Liz went to collect the mail and saw a letter to Jerry from Roy. She called to him as she walked back into the house.

"Hey honey! You've got something here from Roy."

She started to open the envelope when he snatched it out of her hand. 

"Let me see that."

She smiled inwardly at his feigned anger. No matter what he said, his eyes betrayed his excitement.

"Jess mentioned meeting him last night. He actually had the audacity to come to see her project." He stopped talking as he read the words.

Liz saw him bite his lips in consternation and then his face blazed in fury.

"Listen to this. He writes:

To my companion,

It has always been my belief that I should

not stay in one location for too long. I

have neglected to move for fear of inconveniencing

your family. I hear that now it is necessary for

you to move. If you can give me the location of

this school I will endeavor to move myself there.

Time is of course immaterial.

Ferrer

"Can you believe this. It's totally backwards." Jerry crumpled up the letter within his hand, and pounded his fist against the wall. "I'm the Watcher, I'm supposed to go where Ferrer goes. But no! Not with Haldane and Ferrer. With us, the immortal arranges his schedule to the convenience of his Watcher. That ought to go over big with the higher-ups. Why am I always doing things wrong?"

"Honey, you aren't wrong and neither is Roy. He's just being nice."

"You just don't understand." Liz could hear a thread of resigned defeat in his voice. He was right, she didn't understand his problem.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Roy received an unexpected visitor. The doorbell rang and when he opened the door, Jerry was standing outside.

Jerry started out, "I am not happy about this arrangement, but I don't see a way out." Jerry stalked into the house. Roy smiled and made way for his entrance.

"You chafe too much. I haven't done anything to compromise your oath. Do I ask you for favors? Do I ask to be invited to your house? Do I ask for anything at all?"

"No, and that pisses me off the most. I have all these hostile feelings that I can't find a source for. You are the perfect immortal and I feel, well inadequate."

"You feel unworthy?"

"Not exactly. I feel like I should be making sacrifices, but I never do. You make everything so damned easy. It shouldn't be that way. Now you're planning on moving just to accommodate me."

"You are wrong. I do this only for Jessica. We have a blood bond now." He took his hand out and wiggled his fingers. Then he changed the subject. "Would you like a drink? A tour of my house?"

Jerry blushed. Roy wondered just how many questions Jerry might have about him. 

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide from my Watcher. Let me fix us a drink. Gin and tonic, right?"

Jerry nodded and started to peruse the living room. He checked out that room first and then grew bolder. Roy was pouring the liquor while watching his Watcher look at everything. Jerry picked up a magazine, then set it down. Roy capped the gin bottle. Jerry walked down the hall and entered the bedroom, and then the library. He didn't spend a lot of time in either. When he returned to the kitchen, Roy was at the table with both drinks waiting.

"Did you see anything interesting?"

"Not a thing, not even your sword."

Roy ignored the last part. His fighting was separate from his relationship with Jerry. "I lead a very boring life. I have Protec, which takes up a bit of time. I have my research, and I have you. That's it."

"Why don't you have anyone else? That question's been featured in so many of your chronicles."

"I have always been solitary. I tried a few times to gain mortal friends, but I've had a great deal of misfortune. When I confided my immortality to them, they usually end up rejecting my friendship. One even had me burned at the stake, and this was a person who had been my friend for ten years. I guess I've given up. At least with the Watchers, my immortality is not a secret." Roy gave a sigh and took a swallow of his drink, but he was constantly aware of Jerry's body language.

Jerry sat still, staring at him, with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he took something out of his pocket. "Here is the brochure on the school Jessica told you about. It's in Northern California, in a town called Redcrest, just south of Eureka. It's a very exclusive school for gifted children. I don't think the town is very big." Jerry took a big breath and forged ahead. "The three of us were thinking of going up there to have a look. Would you like to accompany us?"

Roy couldn't believe it. He blinked, afraid that it was all a dream. "Yes, I would like to come." He enunciated each word slowly.

"We're leaving next Friday afternoon, when school gets out. We'll stay in this hotel, and tour the school the next day." Jerry's words came out fast and slurred.

"Give me a time and I'll be at your house."

"It's three thirty, and we'll pick you up here."

"Fine."

"I better go." Jerry paused. "Anybody around?" he asked hesitantly.

"None that I know about."

"Yes, well, none that I know of either. Bye."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Roy was at the window by three, waiting for Jerry and his family to show up. In all his numerous years, he couldn't remember the last time he was so looking forward to an adventure. For just this weekend, he was going to be part of a family unit. His bags were packed, but he went over his mental checklist yet again.

Then he heard the car pull up. He was out the front door, before Jerry could put it in park. Liz was in the back seat with Jessica, which left the front seat for him. Jerry got out to open the trunk for Roy's bags.

"Sorry we're a bit early. Jess was so excited about your coming that she didn't dally at all. For a ten-year old, that's pretty amazing."

"No problem. I was ready."

The trunk was closed and Roy got into the car.

"Hi Mr. Ferrer. I am so happy you're going with us. Do you know anything about this school?"

"Nope, only what was in the brochure that your dad gave me."

"They say even though I'm only ten, I can graduate from high school when I'm sixteen. Won't that be cool?"

"What grade are you finishing now?"

"Sixth, I've already skipped one."

"Really? Which one?"

"Kindergarten. I went right to first grade when I was five."

"What else in school are you good at?"

"I'm a fast reader. I do pretty good in math, but I love computers and science."

"Maybe you'll be an inventor like your dad and me."

"You're an inventor too?"

"I sure am."

Roy turned in his seat, talking to Jessica, but all of his awareness was centered on Jerry. *His* Watcher.

When they got to Redcrest, it was late, so all they did was check in and say good night. Dinner had been a relaxed time and Jerry was acting more comfortable in Roy's presence. His Watcher actually started talking about his inventions. In fact, the invisible barrier that Jerry always erected was missing. Roy felt like he was living in a fantasy. 

They met for breakfast, and a representative from the school joined them. Roy was surprised to find that he was included in all the meetings. He had figured that he was there for the ride and to maybe look at some real estate. They all went to the school and he was even requested to share his opinion on things. Jessica seemed to be favorably impressed with everything she saw. They had a large computer lab, and an even larger science lab. 

At dinner that night, they all discussed the day. 

"So honey, it isn't as bad as you thought, hmm?" Jerry asked.

"No, it was pretty neat. The teachers aren't old fuddy-duddies, and even the other kids don't look too dorkey."

"The computers look state-of-the-art."

"Did you see the main-frame? It took up two whole rooms. Wow!"

"They have to be able to store all the work that the students do. I imagine it must take up a lot of storage space."

Roy was having a wonderful time. Listening to father and daughter talk was a balm to his lonely soul. He didn't contribute to the conversation, but soaked up the atmosphere in almost a dazed wonder.

"Hey, earth to Mr. Ferrer? You fall asleep in your mashed potatoes?" Jessica's voice brought him out of his trance.

"No." He laughed. "I'm not asleep."

"Honey, he's on sensory overload. I'm sure he's not used to all this babbling."

Then Jerry gave him a warm smile. "You have any concerns about this place?"

Roy hadn't been sure that he wanted to voice this thought, but since they asked, he might as well tell them.

"I do have one." All eyes turned to him. "It's an all girl's school, without much interaction with the opposite sex."

Jess laughed. "I don't care about boys. All I want is to make things."

Jerry snickered, "You mean take them apart."

Liz spoke up. "Roy has a point. In a few years, boys will be important to you. There really isn't a boy's school around here. So nobody for you to socialize with."

"Honest Mom, I don't care."

Even though Jessica didn't want to consider the problem, Roy was still worried about it. But with a shrug of his shoulders, he dropped the subject.

On Sunday, they had an appointment with the real estate agent. She showed them several houses, which were up for sale. There was a duplex for sale, which captured Roy's interest. Could he interest Jerry in something like that? He could afford it, hell he could buy the whole damned school. But Jerry was proud, which to Roy, was not a bad trait to have. They didn't make any decisions, but told the agent that they would be in touch. Roy knew not to mention his idea until he was alone with Jerry.

He waited until they returned to San Francisco that night. Roy asked Jerry to come into the house.

"I know you Watchers have rules and things, but I think we should take the duplex. Listen to everything before you interrupt. She is going to be at that school for four to six years. A house for each of us is fine, but sharing would be more convenient. I can afford it, if you find the cost too steep. If you want to pay rent to me, that's fine. What do you say?"

"I want to think about it. Liz saw a house that she liked, but it's a bit pricey. I'll have to get back to you."

"Fine, let me know when the paper work is complete for the school's admission. I will then go and buy either the duplex or something for myself. I'll put this house up now."

Jerry said goodbye and returned to the car. He waited for Jessie to go to sleep, before telling Liz anything.

"So what do you think? It's a big chance we're taking."

"You really think the Watchers are going to care?"

"Actually I wasn't thinking about them. I was thinking more about stray immortals who will come around and challenge him. We could get caught in the destruction caused by the Quickenings. It's not a fun thing, and pretty scary."

"It's better for us to be caught, then someone else. I think Roy's idea is good. We can afford half of it, with him paying for his share."

"Even though you won't have the house you had set your mind on?"

"Yes."

"You feel sorry for him, don't you?"

"He's so nice, and he just glows when he's with us. Did you notice that we were fifteen minutes early and he was still waiting for us by the door?"

"Yes, I did catch it."

"Jessie is quite taken with him too."

"Did I tell you that he's an inventor also?"

"Hey, maybe the two of you can set up a lab in the basement and work on stuff with Jessie."

"I'll be drummed out of the Watchers for sure," he laughed sardonically.

"Too bad. He's your friend, and has been for over ten years."

"He's not my friend, he's my assignment."

"Yes, dear."

She leaned over and gave him a juicy kiss, and started pulling off his T-shirt. All thoughts of Roy left his mind. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next weekend Jerry went up to Redcrest to put an offer on the duplex. Roy had offered to go, but Jerry insisted that it was his responsibility. So Roy gave him a blank check for his share. Jerry was scheduled to be gone for three days; however, he called Liz on the second and said it was going to take a bit longer.

That night, someone tried to break into the Haldane's home. It was after midnight, but with Jerry gone, she didn't sleep very soundly. A scratching noise woke her. Then she heard boards creak. As quietly as she could she picked up the phone and called Roy. Why she called him and not the police, she didn't know. All her instincts said that Roy would save them.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

She whispered, "It's Liz, someone is…" The phone was disconnected.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Roy jumped out of bed and rushed to put his clothes on. He grabbed his keys and sword on the way out. When he got to their street, he turned off the lights and parked a few houses away. He got out of his car, and walked up a driveway, three houses away. Bypassing the front yard, he hopped fences until he got to the Haldane's house. From the back yard, he quietly crept up to a window looking into the dining room. The lights were on, but he couldn't see any people. He didn't feel any immortals, which relieved him. He circled the house, peering in all the first floor windows. Then he saw them. Two men in ski masks were standing over Liz and Jessica who were seated on the couch. Jess was still in her pajamas, but Liz had on sweats.

One of the men had a gun. The other was talking to the girls. Roy considered his first move. His first order of business was to disarm them. He couldn't take the chance of his family getting hurt. Quietly he stood by the window and observed the invaders. Liz was telling them something. He wished he could communicate with her some way. Climbing the trellis, he squeezed through an upstairs window. The room turned out to be a bathroom. He took off his shoes and headed towards the stairs. Voices drifted upwards, but he could not distinguish the words. He pulled out his sword and hit it against the wall, hoping the noise would bring one of the men up to investigate.

"Hey! What was that?" Roy heard from below.

There was some talking and then he could make out footsteps coming towards him. He melted into the shadows and stood motionless. The figure of a man became visible on the top step. The head turned towards Roy and then in the opposite direction. Roy purposely made a sound. The man's head swiveled towards him again, as he continued towards the landing. He had a gun, cocked and ready to fire. The last thing the man saw as his life fled his body was the green glow of Roy's eyes. Two hands came towards him and snapped his neck. Roy caught the gun before it hit the ground. One down, one to go, he thought to himself.

He quietly laid the body down, and went towards the stairs. Silently he descended.

"Ben, where are you?" the other man called.

When no answer was forthcoming, the second man pulled out his gun and walked to the stairs.

"Listen lady, if anything happened to my brother, you and your daughter are dead."

His threat sounded real to the girls, but Roy could detect the edge of fear to it.

Roy stepped into the light and fired at the man. The bullet pierced his heart. However, the impact caused the man to squeeze his own trigger. Roy recoiled as the shot found a home in his shoulder. The second man was dead, but Roy was wounded.

Liz flew off the couch and went immediately to check the damage. She discovered that the bullet had gone straight through. Already it was beginning to heal. 

With a quick look at Jessica, "Sit down and let me clean this up."

"Mom, he's bleeding. Is he gonna die?"

"Jessica, sit on that couch and don't move."

Roy could hear the hysteria in her voice.

"I'm fine, Jessica. You're mom is going to put some bandages on it and I'll be all better in a few days."

"Are the bad guys dead? Did you kill them?"

Roy didn't know what to say. He didn't want the little girl to think of him as a killer, but he didn't want her afraid that the bad guys were going to come back. He looked at Liz's face as she concentrated on his wound that was almost completely healed. He wasn't even sure if she noticed this. She didn't respond to Jessica's question.

"I took care of them. They won't hurt you ever again."

Liz spoke, although her words sounded brittle. "There, all fixed up. Why don't you sit on the couch and get your strength back."

Roy sat down next to Jessica. The girl was staring at the man he had shot. Blood was pooling onto the hardwood floor. She blinked and slid onto his lap. Burying her face into his chest, the fear came pouring out in a rush of tears. He clasped her tightly, letting her draw strength from him. Roy looked over at Liz; she looked like she needed a shoulder too. He was unsure how to comfort her. He couldn't take liberties and destroy the fragile bond that existed between him and Jerry, but he ached to see her so unraveled.

Jessica fell asleep in his arms.

"Shall I carry her up to bed?"

"But, your shoulder?"

"It's all healed."

With a dubious glance, she said sure. So he stood up and shifted the girl in his arms. Though she was only ten, she was still pretty heavy. Liz followed him up the stairs and tucked Jessica in. Roy stood for a second feeling gratitude to the fates, for letting him arrive on time. Then he slipped out and went to retrieve his shoes. They returned downstairs.

"Liz, I have to get rid of the bodies before morning. Are you going to be okay by yourself for awhile?"

"Come back. Do whatever you have to, but then come back," she pleaded.

He could see by the rigid set to her body that she was using every ounce of self-control to contain her fears. "I'll be as quick as I can."

First, he backed his car into the driveway. Then he retrieved the two dead bodies and placed them in his car. She was standing in the doorway, and he walked back up to the front door.

"Go in now. Lock the door behind you."

She just looked at him.

"Do it now. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back."

She gave him a wan smile and complied.

It took a half an hour, but he accomplished his goal. He drove back to the house and by the time he got to the door, she had flung it open for him. Glancing around, he noticed that the blood was gone from the floor. In fact all physical traces were gone from the encounter. Then he looked into her eyes. Her pupils were still dilated and shock was etched into her features. He didn't know what to do, or how to act. This was such a new experience for him. Emotionally, he hadn't been this close to anyone in a very long time. The moment hung there suspended, until she broke it by walking into his arms as tears filled her eyes. After stiffening for a second, he grasped her tightly to his chest. Her tears evolved into shaking sobs. He enfolded her as close as he could and murmured reassuring words into her ears. 

When her tears were spent, she backed up slowly. Embarrassment flooded her face.

"I'm sorry for soaking your shirt."

He patted her on the arm awkwardly. "That's okay. Can you talk about it yet?"

She nodded. "I need to sit though."

After getting settled on the coach she began her story.

"I wasn't really asleep when I heard this noise. I stayed very still in bed and concentrated real hard. Then I heard a door downstairs creak. I slowly reached for the phone and called you. They must have heard me cause all of a sudden the phone went dead. I don't know how much I was able to get through to you. Then I heard someone run up the stairs. The first door they opened was Jessica's. They yanked her out of bed and called to me to come out or they'd blow her away. So I did. It was horrible. She was whimpering, but I couldn't do anything. They hustled us downstairs and demanded that I tell them who I called. I told them the truth; I called a friend of my husband's. I didn't see what harm it could do. They said they were after our electronics. We have an expensive computer system, which Jerry uses for both the Watchers and his other job. Somehow they knew about it and thought that while he was away, they could come and take it." She laughed bitterly. "They thought we'd be easy pickings. They could get in and out and either I wouldn't notice or I'd be too scared to do anything."

She paused. "I called you. I'm sorry, but I wasn't thinking too clearly and I am sorry I got you mixed up in all this. I should have called the cops, but I just didn't think of it. I just knew you'd come as fast as you could and you would save us."

"Don't apologize. I'm not the one who took the non-interference oath. You can call me anytime. I will always be here for you." He paused considering. "What are you going to tell your daughter tomorrow when she wakes up? She saw me shoot someone dead, and then saw me get shot."

"I don't know. I'll probably just postpone it. She may not ask anything for awhile." She yawned then smiled self-consciously.

Roy knew she had to get some sleep. He also knew that she'd resist. "I'm going to stay right here. I want you to go up to bed and try and get some sleep."

"Sleep!? I'll never be able to sleep."

"Please, for me? Tomorrow is going to be difficult. Being exhausted isn't going to help."

"I'll go up, but I can't promise I'll sleep."

"Just try. I'll be right here. I won't leave."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

So she did as he asked and returned to bed. She was asleep within minutes.

The next morning when she woke up, she found Jessica curled up on Roy's chest, and both were still sleeping. Liz had never heard her come down the stairs. Roy's eyes shot open. It was obvious by his expression that the body on his stomach was as big a surprise to him as it had been for her. He looked at her as if asking, "What do I do now?"

She gave him a tender smile and shrugged her shoulders. It was hard to think of this man as being an eight hundred-year-old immortal, who had fought in more wars than she could comprehend. Jerry had let her read some of his chronicles. It had given her the picture of an embittered man who had fought for money, and cared very little about much of anything. That was clearly not the case. He cared deeply. He was just selective in who he gave his affections to.

She continued into the kitchen to fix breakfast. The smell of bacon soon woke Jessica up. She stretched, then tilted her head as she looked up at him. Liz watched them both from the doorway.

"Good morning Mr. Ferrer."

He gave her a warm returning smile. "Good morning to you too. What brought you down to sleep on me?"

She frowned. "I had a bad dream. How is your shoulder? Does it still hurt?"

"Your Mom did an excellent job bandaging me up. I hardly feel it any more. What do you say we get up and have some food? I know I'm starving."

With that, she hopped off and padded into the kitchen. She glanced towards the hall where the dead body had been, and then looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I took care of it."

"Is that your job, to watch over us?"

The two adults exchanged ironic glances.

"Not exactly."

"But you always seem to be around when we really need you. How is your hand? Is it hard not having those fingers? I feel bad about what happened."

"The doctors were able to do this special surgery and they repaired the ends, see?"

He showed her his hand and how it did look as good as new. She gave him a quizzical glance, but did not question him further.

They sat down to eat pancakes and bacon. Jessica didn't seem troubled by last night's escapades. She chatted about the new school, and how cool it was going to be with them living next door and everything. When they had finished Liz sent Jessica upstairs to get dressed. While the girl was gone, Roy told Liz to call Jerry.

"He needs to be told what happened."

"I would prefer to wait until he gets home."

"You called me here to help you, which I did. This will not look good on Jerry's Watcher records or whatever. He needs to know about this as soon as possible. If you don't, I will," he threatened.

Liz could see the ruthless determination in his eyes. She didn't have a choice. "Okay, I'll call."

"Now."

She got up from the table and went into the den. This was going to be very difficult. As she explained to Jerry exactly what happened, she saw Roy come in and check on her. What, didn't he trust her to tell her husband everything?

After the call, she rejoined her daughter in the kitchen. She sat at the table and picked up her coffee and took a swallow. Roy came over and knelt down beside Jessica.

"Well my dear, it's time for me to leave."

Her face went ashen. "You can't leave, Daddy's not home."

"Everything has been taken care of. The bad men are all gone."

Her voice rose in hysteria. "But we'll be all alone. Please stay here. Please?" She clutched his shirt and big tears fell down her face. Her eyes were wide with fear. 

Liz's heart constricted, listening to Jessica's wail.

"Mommy, make him stay. Tell him he can't go home."

Liz didn't know what to say. Jessie's whole reaction came as a complete surprise.

"Honey. He has to go home. He spent the night here. He needs fresh clothes, and probably a nap. He doesn't need..." but she was interrupted.

"We can go with him. I'll be real quiet. I can watch TV and rest on the couch. Then he can sleep and do whatever he needs to do."

Liz leaned across the table. "We'll be fine here. I called Daddy and he's on his way."

"Then we can leave a note and tell him we're at Mr. Ferrer's and to come and pick us up." She turned to Roy. "Are you going to take a shower?"

"Yes," he said tentatively.

"Well then you need us to come. You won't be able to change your bandages by yourself."

She gave them a triumphant smile.

Liz reluctantly agreed. Roy insisted that he'd go with whatever Liz decided. First they'd go to Roy's house, let him shower and change, but then come back to the Haldane's home and wait for Jerry. Jessica was never far from Roy's side the whole time. She sat next to him in the car, and Liz sat in the back seat. Liz was afraid that Jess would ask to go into the bathroom while he showered, but luckily Jess didn't think of that. Fresh bandages were applied, and they left the house only an hour after they had arrived.

Liz both anticipated and yet dreaded Jerry's return. She wanted things to go back to being normal, but somehow she doubted that it was possible. Roy claimed the couch and stretched his long legs down the length. He yawned repeatedly and she knew that if Jess would only remain quiet for a few minutes the immortal would drop off to sleep. Flipping channels, she found a baseball game. As she turned to go back to her seat, she noticed that Roy was already asleep. Jessica was curled up next to him, also asleep. Liz sat down to await her husband's return. She was soon asleep too.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jerry walked into his house and found his family still sleeping. The sight of Jessica with Roy knocked the wind out of him. His immortal had insinuated himself very deeply into his family. Now even Jessica trusted him implicitly. The fact that Liz had called Roy before she had the police was bad enough. What was he going to do about his situation? Didn't look like there was anything he could do.

Liz opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Slowly she smiled and then got up. She led him into the den so they could talk in private. He was told of Jess's new dependence on Roy. The episode had scared her badly. Liz told him everything in horrifying detail. After she had finished, he realized just what a debt he owed this immortal. He had probably saved his family's lives. It was a disturbing thought.

They left the den and went back into the family room. Roy and Jess were still asleep. Jerry and Liz curled up together on the love seat and watched the rest of the game. When Roy woke up, the familiar weight was once more on his chest. He sighed, and tried to move his legs, cause they were asleep. He glanced up at Liz and met the stare of Jerry, who was holding a sleeping Liz. Both men extricated themselves, and went into the kitchen.

"Seems I owe you a big favor Ferrer. Liz told me everything, including the fact that she was the one who called you."

"I couldn't have just ignored her."

"I know you couldn't have. Did you kill the two men?"

"Yes. Neither thieves were immortal, but they were both professionals. Liz didn't stand a chance. The only reason the girls were kept alive was because they knew Liz had called for help. They were going to use them as bait. I just didn't play their game."

Jerry nodded at this rationale. "I owe you and I always pay my debts. Is there anything you want?"

"Want? Like what?"

"Watcher information."

"I still don't understand."

"As a Watcher, I have access to the location of all known immortals. To fulfill my debt, I will give you information about any of them."

"I don't need Watcher information. I don't care where other immortals are." Then he paused. "But you need to bend the rules, don't you. Because I broke them for you, you feel like you need to break them for me. Okay. This is what I want." Roy paused again. This time, Jerry could see it was for effect, not because he was thinking.

"I don't need immortal information. But I would like Watcher information. Information about a particular Watcher. I would like you to tell me how Joe Dawson is doing."

Jerry was stunned. Joe Dawson? "Joe Dawson? Why?" This was not what he expected, but a deal was a deal.

"He was my Watcher before you, and I would like to know if he's okay. I think about him from time to time."

"I will look into it."

Just then a blood-curdling scream shook the air. Jessica was calling for Roy. The men ran into the living room. In her panic, she did not see her father, but jumped off the couch and ran towards Roy. She leaped into his arms.

"I thought you had left. You promised you'd stay." Big tears were spilling down her face.

Roy looked apologetically at Jerry. "I was only talking to your father in the other room."

She turned her head and saw her father standing there.

"It was terrible Daddy, these bad men came in the house and dragged me out of bed. They had this gun and said they were going to kill me and Mommy." She started crying again.

"If Mr. Ferrer hadn't saved us, we'd be dead. You'd have seen our blood all over the floor. They said you had good computer stuff but they couldn't find it."

Jerry reached out his arms and she went to him.

"Oh, you are so heavy." He said as he lowered and then raised her melodramatically.

She started to giggle. "I'm ten years old. I'm not a baby."

Jerry looked up and met his wife's eyes. They exchanged a look of mutual understanding.

Jerry carried Jessie to the couch and both sank into it. Roy very casually sat down next to them. Jerry never flinched nor acted like it was an unacceptable action. Jessie continued to regale them with what else had happened last night.

"That bad man dragged me down the stairs; he really hurt my arm. He screamed at Mom, and she came downstairs too. We sat together on the couch and they kept saying all this stuff about making us suffer if we didn't tell them who was coming over."

The men looked at Liz.

"As soon as I heard the intruders, I called Roy. They disconnected me before I could say what was going on. That's how they knew Roy was on his way. They were very confident that they could out maneuver him."

"Daddy, you should have seen him. He came swooping down the stairs and he shot the bad guy, but then he got shot too. It was in his shoulder, but Mom fixed it up. See the bandage? That's the second time he got hurt because of me." She looked at him with worshipful eyes.

Jerry didn't know how to react. Roy was an immortal and thus supposedly off limits to him. Yet the man had insinuated himself into the family, and had won their respect, their trust, and his daughter's heart. If he was completely honest with himself, he both liked and respected Roy. He *was* a good man, just like his wife had always said. 

"I'm glad Roy was here to help too, honey." He met the immortal's eyes over his daughter's head. 

****

Chapter Four

The move up north went smoothly. The duplex was ideal for their situation. At first Roy spent much of his time alone. But as the weeks went by, he would drop in on them, and stay longer and longer. Invitations to visit were given by both sides, until even that became moot. They had been living there for two months before the first immortal came to challenge Roy. He gathered his sword and called Jerry on the phone to notify him. The fight was to take place in an abandoned building out of town. It was the best that Roy could come up with.

Jerry kissed his wife goodbye and headed towards the place a bit ahead of time. The sun was setting, but it would be at least an hour before darkness was complete. For the first time, Jerry felt fear. He hadn't realized how much his emotions had become intertwined with Roy. There was a sick feeling in his stomach and he thought he would surely throw up before the night was over. He kept telling himself that Roy was good, he couldn't lose. Then he would try and remember the last time Roy had even practiced. He vowed to himself, that he would force Roy to do his kata and all the other things that kept immortals in fighting form.

The other Watcher showed up. Jerry didn't know the man, but they raised their arms, thus identifying themselves from across the yard. Jerry walked up to the newcomer.

"Hi, I'm Jerry Haldane." He successfully spoke without a hint of what he was feeling.

"I'm Brett Schwinn. Your guy got a chance?"

"Don't know. He hasn't been challenged much, so I don't know how rusty he is."

"I hope your guy takes the son of a bitch. He's nasty, and I'd really like to see someone take him down. It's hard watching him kill and rape all across the country. No immortal so far has been able to stop him."

Jerry felt sharper shivers of fear run up his spine. It didn't look good. Then a door burst open and the challenger stepped out of the neighboring building. Roy slipped into the light. The Watchers could not hear the spoken words, but they were the same that's said before every immortal battle. They each acknowledged the other, and the clang of steel followed.

The movement of the swords hypnotized the two spectators. They were immobile. Neither seemed to have the edge, for they were only testing the other's strengths and weaknesses. Jerry had observed battles between Roy and his opponents. But this was the first time that he really cared whom won. He was nervous about showing too much of what he felt, but the other Watcher wasn't paying any attention. Jerry was surprised when the Quickening started. He was so involved in his own thoughts that he missed the final blow. Arcs of light blinded him. It was the other man's response, which gave him his answer.

"Thank you Lord. It's all over."

Roy was still on his knees when the last of the power dissipated from the air. The other Watcher shook Jerry's hand and left. He didn't do anything with the body, nor did he take the sword. He just didn't care. Jerry followed Brett Schwinn's progress with his eyes until he was out of sight. Then he came out of hiding and went to Roy. He was bloody and tired and his clothes were ripped to shreds.

"That was the hardest damn fight I've had in a hundred years."

"You need to practice more."

"With whom?"

Jerry shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know. He picked up the body and dragged it to his car. Roy came slowly after him, carrying the head and the sword. They stashed the parts in the trunk and Jerry drove them both high up into the mountains. The body was heaved into a lake and they watched it sink into the muddy depths.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jessica started school that fall and for the first time found herself challenged by it. She made friends and settled into a routine of schoolwork and family life. Mr. Ferrer evolved into Uncle Roy. She was in his house as much as her own. He had set up a workshop where he continued his experiments on artificial legs. He explained to Jessica how he was trying to find a way to make prosthetic legs that acted and wore almost like the real thing. She worked along side of him, and they formed a bond even stronger than the one of only friendship, because it was enhanced by a passion for inventing. 

True to his word, Jerry kept Roy up to date on Joe Dawson's life. Following Duncan MacLeod around was not an easy task, but Joe excelled at it. Occasionally Jerry would actually talk to Joe on the phone and he always let Roy listen in. Most of the communications were done through the Internet, but there were times where a phone call became necessary.

Fall turned into winter which turned into spring. Time went by and it was an idyllic time for all four. Jessica turned eleven, then twelve and then in 1990 she became thirteen. Her progress through school was fast. Her counselors promised that she would graduate by the time she was sixteen. Jessica formed a real gift for robotics and was always tinkering with something along that line.

In 1991 Jerry was informed that James Horton was to become the district coordinator with Joe Dawson to act as pro-tem. He had to go to Seacouver for a district meeting. He left the family at home although Jessica was just a little younger than James' daughter Lynn. Roy too, wanted to go, but Jerry refused to let them accompany him. He did promise to make another trip during the summer. What Jerry didn't tell his wife and family was that he was afraid that he would be charged for breaking his Watcher oaths and was going to be kicked out of the organization. However, it didn't happen. Nothing was even mentioned of his new living arrangements or his socialization with Ferrer. He lied to them and said that Roy had no idea that he was a Watcher. Dawson raised his eyebrows at that, but didn't say anything aloud. Jerry returned home very relieved.

It wasn't until early fall of the next year that he heard from Dawson again. Joe called him on the phone.

"How are you doing Jerry?"

"Not bad. Things are progressing. I sold an invention last month. I only worked on it for three years,"

"Good thing you got another job."

"I'd be sure to starve if all I lived on was that money. So what's up?"

"Slan Quince. He's headed your way. A week ago Jonathan Schlee, his Watcher, told me that Slan's driving up the coast, taking as many heads as he can find. He has a habit of playing with and then killing mortals who happen to be close to his victim, so I thought I'd better warn you. He uses a sword, which has a dagger or some kind of blade built into the hilt. He wounds his combatants and then takes their head while they're down. You may want to leave town or something."

"Who's he hunting?"

"They think he's after Duncan MacLeod. I think he's after Connor and is using Duncan to draw him out. We'll have to wait and see. Keep alert. He's not after your guy, but a head's a head. If he comes across you, he'll stop."

"Thanks Joe. Maybe I will take Liz and Jessie and move them to the school. I'll have to find some excuse, but for safety's sake, I'm sure I can get her to agree."

"Good luck. Call me if you make contact. Quince killed Jonathan a few days ago, so be real careful. Unfortunately now we have no idea where he is. I'll call you as soon as someone locates him."

They said goodbye. Jerry was stunned. Never had this kind of situation occurred before. Joe must suspect that he and Roy were friends, and yet, he was actually giving him information to help Roy out. Roy must have made a lasting impression on Joe when he was Roy's Watcher. The opposite was true also, for Roy was always asking how Joe was doing.

Jerry went to his closet and took out his gun. He worked all afternoon, cleaning it and then firing it to make sure it worked. That night after Jess went to bed, he went over to Roy's side for a private talk.

"Dawson called me today. There's an immortal, Slan Quince, coming our way who fights dirty. He wanted to warn us. He kills mortals near his victim and uses a projectile blade in the hilt of his sword. Joe thinks we should all get out of town. Quince is not after you, but after MacLeod. However, he just may stop here."

"I don't run away from battles."

"I wasn't talking about you," he lied. "I was talking about Liz and my daughter." It had been worth a try.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I thought I'd send them up to the school."

"Where is Quince now?"

"Central California, he thinks."

Just then Roy tilted his head. "There's an immortal outside."

Roy grabbed his sword off the wall and opened his front door. A man wearing some kind of mask was standing there.

"Avon calling!" He slashed his way in.

Roy backed up suddenly, sending Jerry flying into a wall. The fight began. Jerry sat dazed, watching the two men slash wildly at each other. There wasn't a lot of room, so they were vaulting over furniture and sending some crashing into the floor. Jerry pulled his gun from his pocket, and loaded it quietly. He kept praying that Liz would keep Jessie over on their side and they wouldn't come over to investigate all the noise. They kept lunging and parrying, back and forth. Roy found an opening and cut the side of Quince's leg.

"That's just a baby scratch." Quince laughed. Jerry shuddered at the grin.

There was no warning; suddenly the dart came flying out of the hilt, hitting Roy in the chest. There must have been poison on it, for he went down immediately.

"There can be only me!" Slan chanted as he raised his sword for the final slice.

Jerry fired six rounds into Quince's heart, as he stood poised. He crumpled to a heap upon the floor. Not sure of how much time he had, he rushed into Roy's bedroom and packed a suitcase, just throwing things in at random. He carried the case to the living room, where Roy was still laying there either in mortal death or close to it. He loaded the gun again and fired another bunch of rounds into Quince's legs and head. Then he pulled the dagger thing out of Roy and dragged him and the suitcase outside the door.

He rushed into his house and found Liz and Jessie huddled in a ball in their closet.

"Get up and help me pack. We have maybe five minutes."

With both adults working, they were back out the door in four. Liz and Jerry lifted Roy's dead weight into the back seat of their car, and Liz put his head on her lap. Jessie climbed in front crying; believing that Roy was dead. He was covered in blood, and they could all see the gaping wound in his chest. Jerry didn't have any time for explanations; he just drove the hell out of there.

After driving for a few hours, he found a roadside motel. He told Liz to check them into a room. She came out a moment later with a key to a back bungalow. The two of them dragged Roy into the room. Jessie carried the cases, beginning to sense something was not as she thought. Jerry told Jess to help them lift him onto the bed.

"Isn't he dead Daddy?"

"I'm not sure, right now."

With that complete, Jerry went into the bathroom to shower off the blood and put new clothes on. Liz went in next with Jessie. Jerry took the opportunity to strip Roy and clean off his wounds. He could see the Quickening doing its thing, so it would only be a matter of time before he awoke. In fact, as Liz opened the bathroom door, Roy opened his eyes. The two men just stared at each other as the ramifications of the incident ran through their minds.

"You interfered."

Jerry agreed. "The last oath to break."

"Did you take his head?"

"No, I only thought about getting you out. You were dead. I wasn't sure if a dead man could get the Quickening. I didn't want to chance it."

"You did good Jerry, and I thank you from the bottom of my immortal heart." His eyes closed and he was asleep once more.

Jerry sagged into a chair. He too, closed his eyes. What was he going to do now?

Liz and Jessie came out of the bathroom. Both had heard the conversation.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Let's get some sleep. We'll discuss it tomorrow."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

An awareness of his surroundings slowly crept up on Roy. It was dark and there was no noise in the room. No, there was noise. Someone was tossing and turning. He lifted his head and looked in the direction of the shuffling. Then he heard the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps and Jessica's head sprung in front of his face.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes. Why are you awake?"

"I'm so confused. I know you were dead."

"I was, just not permanently."

"So how do you come back?"

He paused a moment and thought. Should he tell her? In a moment of weakness, he confessed. "I'm immortal. I can't die unless someone cuts off my head."

"Is that what was going on last night, someone tried to cut off your head?"

"Yes, although he was cheating. It's supposed to be honorable combat, but he didn't follow the rules."

"So what happened? Did Daddy save your life?"

"Yes, he did, although he's not supposed to."

"What do you mean?"

"Once a battle begins, no one is allowed to interfere. The other guy cheated and was about to win, when your dad shot him so we could all get away. I couldn't protect you, and your dad would be no match for a truly evil immortal."

"What happens now?"

"With a bunch of luck, Quince will continue on his journey, and we'll be able to return home."

"Won't he come back?"

"I don't know, but your dad will hopefully have some warning for us if he does try."

Jessie gave a big yawn, but looked like she would question him for the rest of the night.

"Go back to sleep, we can talk about this all tomorrow."

So Jessie, reluctantly, went back to her bed. Roy looked over Jessica's bed and saw Jerry sitting in a chair by the window. Jerry gave him a faint smile, and Roy relaxed back into the bed, and fell asleep, comforted.

The next morning, they all checked out of the motel and returned home. They dropped the girls off at the school and went back to the house. The body was of course gone, but Quince left a note on the wall written in his blood.

"First the Highlander, then you."

Roy stood by, as Jerry put a call to Joe. He told him a bit of what happened, and about the note. Then they went back to the school to pick up Liz and Jess. By this time Jessie was loaded with questions. Roy could see that Jerry didn't want to deal with it. He kept shrugging her off with excuses and half-truths.

"Let me explain it all to her," he suggested.

That stopped Jerry. "You sure?"

"Yes. You and Liz go to your part of the house and I'll take care of things here."

Jerry shared a look with Liz that Roy couldn't interpret. Jessica stayed amazingly quiet during the interchange. 

"Okay, Roy. You tell her. You might as well mention the Watchers too, while you're at it." Jerry yawned.

Liz grabbed Jerry's hand and gave him a grateful smile. Then they left.

"Let me begin first Jessie, okay?"

"But I want to ask you all kinds of things."

"I know, but let me say my piece first."

She nodded.

"I have known your father since 1974. He became my Watcher then. He was still unmarried, and devoted his life to following me everywhere. I was doing a bit of research, so I was hopping from library to library, when I first saw your mother. I took one look at her and knew she'd be perfect for Jerry," he turned and looked at Jessie, "Your father."

He was quiet for a few seconds remembering. "I went back to that same library time after time, and finally they connected. A short time later they were married, and the next thing I knew, you were born."

"This is all nice, but I want to hear about you."

"I'm getting to that. I just want you to know how long I've been in your father's life. He's my Watcher, and I think it's important that we become friends. It's his job to write down what happens in my life for future generations to read and learn from."

"Future generations? What do you mean?"

"If I cannot die, it means that I live a very long time."

"How old are you?" It was obvious that this aspect hadn't occurred to her.

"I was born during the fall in the year 1132. I was born in the area called Aquitane, which is now called France. I lived in that small western country until Eleanor married Henry and then I left the continent for the first time."

"Henry the Second?"

"Yep! I really liked Henry. I was part of his personal guard during the many clashes with France. Those were some good times. I felt sorry for his mother Matilda, but it all worked out in the end. Stephen was such a bad king. But, I digress. Where was I?"

"You're very old."

"Yes I am. But of all the years I've been alive, I think I'm the happiest now."

"Why?"

"Because I've always had to hide what I am. Back then I would have been called a witch and been burned at the stake. It wasn't until recent times that people have become more enlightened. Several times within the years I would find someone I trusted enough to tell my secret to, then they would become afraid, and they would go away. Jerry, Liz and now you are the first mortals who have ever treated me with friendship and respect, and still knew that I am immortal." There was moisture in his eyes.

Jessie went up to him and gave him a big hug. "You will always be my friend, and my guardian angel. You will always be welcome in my home, no matter where it might be." She said it as a vow. Even though she was only fifteen, Roy believed her.

"So what about these Watchers?" she asked.

"I found out about them about five hundred years ago. My Watcher saved my life. I have tried to become friends with other Watchers with differing amounts of success. For Watchers know of my immortality and are generally not afraid of it. That is the worst part, dealing with people who are afraid of what you are. I am lucky with your father. He resisted at first, but I was patient, and it has worked out splendidly."

They talked for a long time. Roy showed her his sword and described how his life depended on using it. He talked of past battles. They even touched on future goals. That was when he told her of his company.

"I own a research corporation that deals with inventions. You know that I work on the legs. Well my company works on all kinds of prosthetics. It has currently been located in San Francisco, but I am in the process of moving it to Seacouver. I am getting a bit tired of California, and a move up north is what I would like. I'm only waiting for you to graduate and go to college."

"But, I want to go to Stanford. I've always wanted to go there."

"Then you shall."

"But, you're going to be so far away."

"You'll be in college, you won't want your parents or me hanging around. You'll want to party with your friends."

"I'll only be sixteen, I can't do anything. Please wait another year before you make your move."

"Okay. My company is still buying land and it hasn't even been built yet. There is still time. I've just started telling the employees and instigating relocation packages."

She gave a big sigh of relief. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was several days later that Jerry heard from Dawson. MacLeod did take Quince's head, so they were all safe. Plans were made for Jerry, Liz and Jessie to go up and visit. Joe's niece Lynn was also anxious to meet Jessica. They planned on a Thanksgiving trip. Roy insisted that he was going to go too, and promised to stay out of Dawson's way. He wanted to check on the progress the architect was having. But at the last moment, Jessica was invited to go on a skiing holiday with a girl friend's family. She pleaded and begged to be allowed to go. With reluctance, she was granted permission. The three adults still went.

****

Chapter Five

The year flew by fast. Before everyone knew it, the time had come for Jessica to start college. Roy found an apartment near campus and rented it. He decided that they would need a place to stay when they came down to visit her, since her dorm room wouldn't hold them all. Roy left Jessie with her parents while he went to buy furniture and stuff for it. He decided the family needed some time alone. He was wrong. They told him that he was part of the family now, there had been no need to go off. 

The three adults left San Francisco and returned to Redcrest. Roy was the most anxious. He wasn't sure if she could cope socially. Her age was a big factor; she was one if not two years younger than the other freshmen.

She had taken her computer, and she immediately started writing to Roy every day. She told him everything. Some stuff he shared with her parents, but there was a bit he kept to himself. One night he was in his bedroom going through his kata when Jerry came to visit.

"I am really glad to see you do that. I've been worrying that you don't practice enough. You must be very rusty."

"You're right I should find someone to practice with. But there aren't any immortals that I trust enough. I survive by keeping out of the way, and making sure my body is in the best shape possible."

"Have you ever taken a student?"

"Isn't that in my chronicles?"

"It says you never had."

"They're right. I have never been in the right place to come across a pre-immortal, or one that's just had their first death. So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to?"

"Whom, and it's to Dawson. I have news for you. Dawson has met MacLeod, told him about the Watchers, and actually made the first move towards friendship."

Roy was stunned. "Dawson actually initiated a meeting with MacLeod?"

"Well, no. MacLeod came to Joe's bookstore, asking for some information about a chronicle he had found. One thing led to another and Joe told him about Watchers. The situation came about because James Horton turned out to be a Hunter. He organized a subset of Watchers to go around killing immortals."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Horton and a group of renegade Watchers murdered Darius in a church in Paris."

"Darius? I knew Darius." He paused, totally astonished. "Well, I'll be damned. Joe talking to an immortal. Times are a changing."

Jerry went on to describe what had happened, and how Dawson was living once again in Seacouver. The chronicle had brought MacLeod back to the states.

After Jerry left, Roy could not get it out of his mind. The time was almost right. He had been working for almost twenty years on this pair of legs for Joe. They were in the final testing phase. The skin on the legs felt real, the synthetic was a brilliant piece of genius from one of his employees. He engineered muscles to flex and move as if they were real. Joe wouldn't have to walk stiffly and climbing stairs would no longer be painful. The time was getting closer. All he needed was the neurologist that he had lined up in Seacouver. He would take the prototype up there and have Dr. Phillips start work on it.

Jessie passed her freshman year without incidence. When she came for the summer the first thing Jerry did was go buy a car for her. She definitely needed her own transportation. For a part time job, she worked up at the school as a tutor. In her spare time, she still worked on her robots, and her dream was to design robotic systems for machinery. So as an aside she took a few auto-mechanics classes. Roy worried that she didn't have much of a social life. All her time was spent learning or teaching. There just wasn't any time for dates. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She started her sophomore year in the fall. Roy took her down alone because Jerry was required to meet with Dawson about the death of Horton and his own role in the Watchers. Joe was depending on Jerry's support when the tribunal heard the case. Dawson had not only witnessed but also helped MacLeod in the tracking and subsequent execution of James Horton. Dawson told him that he didn't foresee any problems, but it was nice to have someone on his side. They ended up flying to Europe and speaking in front of a Tribunal. While Joe was there he got the final approval for funds to build his blues club. He had already started with his own money, but was pleased with the Tribunal's official okay. The only recommendation they had was that Joe assign someone else as MacLeod's Watcher, since he was too close to the subject. Dawson nodded, but did not give any indication that he would do as they suggested.

Jerry and Joe flew home right before Labor Day. Joe came to the Haldane's home. Roy was still in San Francisco with Jessica. Jerry took Joe through Roy's side of the duplex. Joe went around picking up things and studying them. Joe was fascinated with Roy's basement lab. Jerry couldn't understand the fascination these two men had for the other. Joe flew home the next morning. Things settled down a great deal after that.

That next April was Jessica's eighteenth birthday. Her parents and Roy planned a large party for her. It was held at the school and it was a surprise to Jessie. For the first time they got to meet her boyfriend. They had only been going out a few months. His name was Ronnie. He was only a freshman, but was just a tad older than she was. Her parents adored him at first sight. He was an engineering major, and the two kids had a lot in common intellectually.

That summer Jessie decided to stay in San Francisco and work in a lab there. It was no coincidence that Ronnie was also staying there. Jess would stay in the apartment, and Ronnie stayed on campus. 

When Jerry got home, there was a message from Dawson. He called him immediately back.

"Hi Joe, what's this about Kalas?"

"I had some tricky moments, but things are better now."

"What happened?"

"Kalas came to town to get revenge on Mac. First he set me up on a drug possession charge, and then he killed some of Anne's patients at the hospital."

"Who's Anne?"

"Mac's mortal girlfriend. Dr. Anne Lindsey. Finally Mac figured out what was going on, but unfortunately he died a mortal death in front of Anne and had to flee to Paris."

"So why are you still in Seacouver?"

"I sent someone else. I'm getting too old to traipse across the ocean at the drop of a hat. Now that I'm coordinator, I have too many responsibilities here to contend with. If I'm needed, I'll go over. How are things with you?"

They talked of Jessie's party and how she was staying in San Francisco. Joe mentioned how Lynn was in Chicago now. Not once did Joe mention Roy, but still, Jerry hung up feeling a bit out of sorts. He was slowly beginning to realize that he was jealous of Dawson, and this bothered him. When had he become so possessive?

****

Chapter Six

The summer was difficult for the three parents. It was the first time Jessie hadn't come home and they all missed her terribly. Roy kept busy moving his company and he made frequent trips to Seacouver. He had purchased the land several years ago and was monitoring the building's construction. Jerry was curious as to why Roy picked that particular city to move the company to, and every time he came back home, he was grilled as to whether he saw Dawson. Roy smiled inwardly. Jerry's curiosity pleased him. 

Roy had just come back from Washington, when he noticed Liz moping about.

"Why don't the two of you drive down and visit her? I'm sure Jess would love to see you."

"But you just got back. I wouldn't think you would want to travel again, so soon after coming home."

"I can stay here. Just the two of you go. I don't need to tag along on all the trips south."

Liz proposed the idea to Jerry. He agreed, so they called up Jessica, and made plans to go down to visit the first week in August. The date was a week away, and the time went by slowly.

"That's the last suitcase. I don't see why we need so many clothes for only a week."

"Some of the stuff is Jessie's that she asked me to bring down."

"Don't forget her pet rock collection."

"She doesn't have a rock collection."

"You sure? She has asked us to bring down an awful lot of weird things."

"Be quiet Jer."

Roy came out and laughed at their bickering. It made him feel lonely sometimes, seeing how close they were, but he wouldn't trade his life for anything. He looked fondly at them, joking and exaggerating about the quantity of luggage. He would miss them this week. They waved goodbye, and Liz yelled out last minute instructions on how to fix the food she had frozen for him. She acted worried that he wouldn't be able to take care of himself without them. Roy watched the car pull out of the driveway.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

For the first time in a long while, Liz and Jerry were going someplace without Roy. It felt very strange. Jerry wondered if Roy would take the opportunity to go up to Seacouver and actually visit Joe. This made him think about his jealousy problem.

"Liz, do you think I act too possessive of Roy?"

"No, in fact I think you spend your time hiding what you feel for him."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do. I'm always the one who invites him to dinner. I'm the one who suggests that the two of you go play golf. You never suggest things to do with him on your own."

"I'm afraid, I guess."

"I know, and I bet he knows it too. He has carefully insinuated himself into our family, bit by bit. Jessie mentioned once that Roy told her that he was instrumental in our meeting."

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"You saw me because you were at my library. Roy kept coming back over and over until you asked me out."

"I didn't ask you, you asked me."

"Roy doesn't know that. We'll just let him think you took the initiative."

"I won't tell him."

"But why do you think you're too possessive?" Liz couldn't believe this. Jerry really hid his feelings well.

"Because of Dawson. I admit, I'm jealous of Joe."

"Of Joe?" She was flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Because Roy was the first immortal Joe ever Watched. Roy tried the friendship thing with Joe, and Joe couldn't handle it. So he quit and I was assigned in his place. Now, the only information Roy ever asks of me, is how is Joe doing. He has been working almost twenty years on a pair of prosthetic legs for Joe just to help him. Now he's moving his prosthetic company to Seacouver. Don't you think that it's just a bit too coincidental?"

"He still likes Joe. Have you ever told Joe about this?"

"No, but Joe is always asking me about Roy. I don't understand why this bothers me so much?"

"You feel guilty. You've bottled up your feelings for so long. You need to tell him that even though you're his Watcher, you are also his friend. You need to say this out loud. I think Roy knows, but it wouldn't hurt to actually express it to him, face to face."

"I'll feel funny just saying something like that."

"Maybe. Then again, maybe it'll feel good."

"He sent me a letter once and signed it, your companion, or maybe he addressed it, to his companion, I don't remember. But he was right. That is what we are, companions to my death. I'll never accept reassignment, I don't think I could adjust. Roy is my first immortal and he will be my last."

The sky opened up and rain came pouring down. Jerry turned on his windshield wipers. The thunder and lightning tore the sky apart. Jerry pulled over to the side of the road because the visibility had lessened considerably. They put the radio on, listening for updates on the traffic situation and the location of the storm. Suddenly, bright lights shone in from behind. Jerry and Liz turned around to gaze out the back window. A truck was approaching them very fast. Within seconds it slammed into them. The impact sent the small car hurtling over an embankment and they died instantly.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Roy was finishing up some minute adjustments to a ligament when the phone rang. After the seventh ring, he finally picked it up.

"Ferrer," he said absentmindedly.

"Roy, it's Jessica. Are Mom and Dad there?"

The question penetrated his haze of detachment like a rapier. "No. They left here over six hours ago. They should have been there by now."

"Well, they're not here and I'm getting worried. I was watching the weather on the news and they showed some heavy downpours up north from here. You think they might have been in an accident?"

"I'm leaving now. I know the route they took, so I'll follow the same trek. See you in a few hours."

He didn't even bother to pack anything. He grabbed his keys and sword and jumped into his car. The trip was uneventful. The roads were clear and he didn't see any evidence of a previous accident. As he arrived in San Francisco, he fully expected to see Jerry and Liz when he got up to the apartment. The knock on the door didn't initiate a response, so he entered on his own. Jessica was sitting on the couch, alone. She looked up at him and slowly got up and walked towards him. He could see that her eyes were red. 

"Jess?" he asked questioningly. His heart was beating fast, unable to believe the worst.

His spoken word jarred her and she raced into his arms and she clung tightly to him

"They're dead, they're dead," she wailed into his shoulder.

"How do you know?" he asked gently.

"The police came here to notify me about thirty minutes ago. Mom and Dad had pulled over and they were struck by an oncoming truck."

Roy felt the fury overcome him. He was blinded by the intensity of it. His perfect life was ruined; it lay shattered at his feet. After all these years he had finally patched together a real family, and fate had ripped it apart. He gripped her arms, fighting for control in a world that had gone haywire. Tears gathered in his eyes. He couldn't stop their flow. His grief gathered momentum and soon both were crying together. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When her tears had abated somewhat, she looked up at Roy. His eyes were shut tight and his body was still shaking with grief. Jessie slowly unwrapped herself from him and led him to the couch. He followed meekly, and she wasn't sure that he was even aware that he was walking. He looked utterly destroyed. For all her life, he had been there for her, giving her strength and support. He had saved her life twice, and now she had figured he would step in and do it again. But she was wrong. He wasn't even going to be able to help himself, let alone her. Strength gathered in her. It was *her* parents who had died. It was her responsibility to make the funeral arrangements. She would just have to take care of Roy too.

One by one, she took care of the details. The bodies were shipped home for burial. The funeral home was engaged and the church services were planned. The head stones were ordered and a double plot in the cemetery was bought. Only once did Roy come out of his withdrawal to ask where her boyfriend was. She had to inform him *again*, that they had broken up a month ago. 

After her parents were in the ground, the lawyers informed her that it was time for the reading of the will. Roy had not wanted to go, but Jessica said that she needed him to be there for moral support. The lawyer seated them and began telling them what her father had written.

"I am paraphrasing, so you can understand what they wanted. To our only daughter, we leave the entire estate. If she is under twenty-one, then Mr. Roy Ferrer is to help manage it, and be her financial advisor until the time that she reaches majority. If she is under eighteen, then Mr. Roy Ferrer is to have guardianship, and see to all her emotional and financial needs."

Roy looked stunned. "When was this will written?"

"The first draft was written in 1987, and I updated it in 1992, although nothing of substance was changed. The actual investments were diversified in '90, which have now yielded a substantial return. You will be very well taken care of young lady."

Jessica and Roy exchanged looks. He was in shock, and she didn't understand why. The lawyer hadn't mentioned any real figures so it couldn't be the wealth. As she was already eighteen, the guardianship was no longer an issue. So why did this affect Roy so strongly?

He hustled her out of the lawyer's office and into the car. He was silent on the drive home. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard, she wondered if he had any blood circulating in his fingers at all. Sitting in the seat, staring at his fingers reminded her of that Disneyland trip they had taken so many years ago. Images bombarded her brain of Roy as her savior. She glanced down at her fingers, seeing them inside the heart of the carousel. He had been a stranger then. Now he was family. 

He ushered her into the house. His stoic behavior had been replaced by excitement.

"Don't you see? He trusted me with you while you were still a child. He didn't want another Watcher, or a friend, to raise you if anything happened to them. He wanted *me*! It's the most incredible gift anyone has ever given me." His eyes were shining.

Jessica didn't respond. She just didn't understand the big deal.

"You have been a part of my life for as almost long as I can remember. Why wouldn't he ask you?"

"Because I am an immortal. It is taboo for Watchers and immortals to even converse let alone become intimate friends. Your father let me into his family. That is breaking every rule but one."

"And he broke that one when he saved your life that day when Quince came to town, right?"

"That's right. Dawson has been covering up for him for quite a long time."

"Who's Dawson?"

"You remember, your Dad's boss, Joe Dawson. He has that niece Lynn Horton that he wanted you to meet?"

"Vaguely. I didn't pay much attention to all that."

"He picked me to be your guardian," he repeated with such wonder in his voice. All traces of his earlier melancholy were gone.

Jessica was just glad that Roy had become himself again. She had been very worried about his despondency. She wasn't sure what they were going to do now. She had to decide what do with her future. Should she go back to Stanford? If she were honest with herself, she'd have to say no, she didn't want to go back. College was boring. She wanted to work. She wanted to build robots.

That night over dinner she brought up the subject.

"Roy?"

"Yea?"

"I don't want to go back to Stanford." She dropped her bombshell.

His jaw dropped, "What? I thought you loved it there. All those classes? All that knowledge at your finger tips?"

"It was an act for Mom and Dad. They're the ones who wanted me to go to college. I just want to tinker. My Dad told me that tinkering is fun, but it's not a way to make a living. I think that's one of the reasons he became a Watcher, so he could have lots of time for his inventions."

"No, I don't think that's why he joined. At the beginning, he was with me constantly. He had no time for anything else but to follow me around. He wanted to be a Watcher more than he wanted to invent. I'm sure of it."

"Whatever. I've finished two years. I can always transfer my credits if I choose, but for now, I want to leave California." She waited for his reaction.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I remember you saying that you wanted to move to Seacouver. I think we should sell this place, get rid of the apartment, and move there."

A smile of such joy spread over his face. She was so glad that she made this decision.

"I guess the time is right," he said.

****

Part 2-Washington

Chapter Seven

Jessie took a big bite out of her apple. She sat at her desk contemplating her next move. The computer screen kept winking at her, "operation failure, try again". None of this set of simulations was working. What was she missing?

Staring around the room looking for inspiration was just not working. With a vicious smile, she turned off the computer without even shutting down properly, as if this would teach it a lesson. She got up from her desk and left her lab. The halls were deserted. Where did everyone go? She glanced at her watch, 9:30, and then out the window. It was dark. Shit, she missed dinner again. Roy was going to kill her. She took the elevator up to the executive suites. She walked towards the CEO's office. The secretary was gone, no big surprise there. The door in front of her read "Raymond Farris, Chairman/CEO". She barged right in.

"Sorry Roy, I forgot the time."

The man behind the desk looked up from his papers. "Then let's go."

They took the private elevator down to the ground floor and there the limo was waiting for them by the side door. At home, they had a dinner served to them by the chauffeur's wife. Their house was a monstrosity of a mansion, but it had ample room for exercise areas and a workshop. A pair of prosthetic legs and their accoutrements were taking up most of the den. Roy considered them almost done. He said he just needed to fix a few things.

They had been in Seacouver for most of the winter. Both had kept to themselves, not really making any friends. Roy had always acted this way, but Jessie was going a bit stir-crazy. She needed to get out and Roy refused to go. She guessed that there was too much of a chance of meeting another immortal out in public. 

The next day, Jessica invited her secretary out for lunch. It came as a huge surprise to the poor woman, but Jessica assured her that she just wanted to go out, she wasn't going to fire her. They went to a quiet little diner. Elsie confided in Jessie that she had been intimidated by her and didn't know how to act.

"Why would you feel that way? I'm only eighteen. I'll admit I can get pretty lost in my work, but usually I'm not too bad."

"It's just that you live with the big boss." Her eyes got real big as she said it. "He's such a mystery. This company has been in business for almost twenty years and this is the first he's ever even come to the office. We don't even know your relationship to him."

"He was my father's best friend," she explained. "I grew up with him always around. When my folks died, we just stayed together I guess."

"Wow." She paused and ate more of her lunch. "Usually a group of us go over to Joe's for drinks after work, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to. I really need to get out. I've been so focused on my work that I've forgotten there's more to life than my computer."

"No kidding. I can't see how you do it."

"I had been deprived for two years, while I went to college. I had to follow a schedule and was never allowed to experiment. Now that I have my own lab and everything, I guess I just went overboard. But, I've decided to change and get out more. Starting with lunch today, and drinks after work. Do you think they'll let an eighteen year old in the bar?"

"I don't know? We're all known over there, so you'll probably be considered just one of the group."

Jessica laughed. "That may be true, but to make sure I don't get into trouble, I'll just order Coke."

The girls finished their lunch and headed back to the office. She called Roy and told him of her plans. He was very supportive of her wish to socialize more. He told her not to worry about him. Laughing, she promised him she wouldn't.

At five o'clock Elsie came in to get her.

"Come on: let's go."

Jess grabbed her jacket and purse.

"I'm ready. Am I dressed okay? This place isn't fancy?"

"It's just a blues club. Jeans are fine. We're all dressed differently. No one cares."

Elsie drove, since Jess didn't have her car at work. She might actually have to drive in herself, if she really started going out more. The thought of an increased social life made her smile. When they got there, the parking lot was pretty full.

"This looks like a popular place," Jessie commented.

"It opened shortly after we all were transferred here. It's so close to work that I think everyone comes here. The food is good, the music is hot, and the owner is so nice. He takes an interest in everyone."

"I take it his name is Joe," she said and pointed to the pink neon sign as they passed it.

Elsie laughed, "How did you guess?"

"Just lucky."

They walked into the front door. On one side near the stage, there were four tables all pushed together. Elsie made a beeline for them. Jess followed closely behind. She was feeling a bit nervous meeting so many new people. They pulled up chairs for themselves. Right away she was bombarded with good-natured questions and jokes. Her initial shyness was rapidly disintegrating, and she soon felt comfortable. A blues band came on to play. Jessie wasn't sure she liked this kind of music. She had always preferred hard rock, to the disappointment of her parents who were forced to listen to it through the walls.

The conversation centered mostly on office gossip and who was dating or sleeping with whom. Jessie tried to follow it, but they mentioned so many people, that she just gave up. The music was beginning to bore her, so she started looking around at the people. The bartender was a gray-haired older guy, who spent a lot of time talking with the customers. There was another guy working with him that was kind of balding. Both were too old for her. She looked back at the men at her table. There were none here that attracted her either. Oh well. She'd settle for some friends first.

Over the next few days, she continued to develop her friendship with Elsie. They had lunches together, and sometimes they went out in the evenings too. Elsie took her to many of the hot spots of Seacouver. But, although they did not go back to Joe's in the evening, they had lunch there regularly. The two women were joined occasionally by other co-workers, but mostly they went over on their own. The people who worked at the bar began to recognize them and called them by name. Mike was Jessica's favorite. He was always quick to say hi. In fact, Jessie was sure he was attracted to Elsie.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

One afternoon, Elsie had a doctor's appointment and agreed to meet Jess at Joe's for lunch. Jessie arrived first and was sitting at the bar, talking to Mike, waiting for Elsie. Mike was wiping down the counter when Jessica happened to look at his wrist. Her eyes widened, and then narrowed and then flew up to his. He straightened up, but she immediately hid her thoughts and continued talking as if the interlude had never occurred. She did not refer to it, or ask him anything about it. Elsie walked in and the two girls went to a table. 

Jessie excused herself to go to the rest room and Elsie took the opportunity to talk to Mike.

"I found out that Jessica's birthday is next week. I was wondering if we could throw her a little party here during lunch?"

"Let me check with Joe, but I don't see why not."

"I can't wait. She's turning nineteen, can you believe it?"

"I didn't know she was that young."

"She's been a source of major gossip. You see she came with the big boss, and this is the first time that I know of, that he's moved into his office. Even when we were located in California, he hardly ever showed up. Now he's living here."

"Have you ever seen him?"

"Nope. He doesn't circulate around the complex at all. Only his vice-president sees him. And Jessica. You know, in the beginning everybody thought she was his lover or something. But now I don't think so. She refers to him like he's a favorite uncle or something."

"What does she do?" he probed.

"She's a genius with robotics. She's working on this contraption that looks human, but is a walking computer. I'm supposed to be her secretary, but she treats me like a partner. It's great, no ego trip or anything."

Jessie walked out and saw them talking together.

"I'm done, ready to leave?" she asked.

"I am. Bye Mike. Talk to you later."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mike went into Joe's office. "Hey Joe. Remember that girl you asked about? The really young-looking one?"

Joe looked up from the computer and nodded.

"She saw my tattoo and I know she recognized it."

"You don't say?"

"She covered it up real quick-like, but you should have seen how wide her eyes got."

"Wonder who she is?" Joe started punching keys and calling up screens.

"Elsie also mentioned that the girl's turning nineteen next week and she wants to throw a party for her here."

"She's only eighteen?"

"She's new to Seacouver. Ready for this, she came with the company's CEO, who has been an absentee owner for almost its entire life. The girl is also very smart, a genius, that's what Elsie called her."

"Interesting. We'll have to keep an eye on her. Wonder if she's an immortal?" 

"I don't think so. She acts young."

"You think she just knows a Watcher from somewhere else?"

"Possibly."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Elsie came back that evening to square things with Joe about the party. He was eager to see if he couldn't pick up some new information about Jessica.

"It's amazing how fast she picks up friends. Everyone wants to come."

"Is the CEO going to show up?"

"No. I talked to his secretary and he said he couldn't. He did promise to keep the secret though."

"What's this Mr. Farris like?"

"I haven't met him. He keeps to himself and doesn't socialize at all. Jessica can't understand why we treat him with awe. It's obvious she's known him a long time. She mentioned that she grew up with him. It sounds very odd that now he's decided to take an active role in the company. What changed?"

"How did he manage before?"

"Computer."

Joe stopped his questions; he didn't want to raise her suspicions. They made the arrangements for the party and then Elsie left. Joe tried to get a hold of Richie to get him to come into the club. He needed an immortal to check her out. However, since the incident when Mac tried to take his head, when he was under the influence of the dark Quickening, Richie had gone right off the deep end. He was in a constant foul mood and was taking any head that crossed his path. Joe left a message on his machine, but wasn't sure if Richie would respond.

Two days later the girls came for lunch. They came early because of a business meeting they all had to attend that afternoon. They were the only customers at the club, when this other man came in. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. Joe was working behind the counter, so he filled a mug and handed it to him. Mike was pulling chairs off of tables, down by the stage.

Richie walked in the door. The man at the bar stiffened and stood up, his beer forgotten. Joe looked uneasily at the girls, but he couldn't do anything to help them. Richie walked further in and said hi to Joe. The two immortals never broke eye contact. Then the stranger drew his sword. Richie did like-wise. 

Joe saw Mike slide carefully over towards Elsie's and Jessica's table. He kept praying that Richie could talk this guy into taking the fight elsewhere.

"I'm Richie Ryan, shall we take this outside. I'd hate to wreck my friend's place here."

"Fine by me." He did not identify himself.

The two immortals walked out.

Joe gave a huge sigh of relief as Mike furtively slipped out the back. Thank you Richie. Next came damage control. The few patrons that were there seemed to have missed the interchange. Except Jessica and Elsie. Elsie looked fascinated, but Jessica didn't. In fact, she looked a little pale, even from behind the bar. Joe grabbed a tray with drinks and was about to made his way over to their table. But she grabbed Elsie and came up to him instead. She had known exactly what had been going down, he could see it in her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and started sniveling. Joe couldn't explain it any other way. It was annoying and utterly false.

She placed two hands on the bar, and Joe could see that they were shaking. "God Elsie, weren't you scared?" Jessica asked in an overemotional voice. 

"I don't know? It happened so fast."

"But," then she whispered. "They both had swords. I've never been more scared in my life. What if they started fighting in here? We could have gotten hurt." 

Her voice started to shake, too. Joe had to give her points for her acting ability. Elsie was buying it whole heartedly.

Jessica turned to Joe. "I didn't know that this place was so rough. I just can't believe this really happened. Come on Elsie, I can't stay here. This place is just too creepy."

How much was truth and how much was exaggeration? He couldn't tell.

Elsie flashed Joe an apologetic smile, then followed her friend out. 

Mike came in a half an hour later. 

"Richie took him. He's like a man possessed."

"He is Mike. The demons are running wild in his mind. But did you notice Jessica?"

"Yeah. As soon as Richie turned to the door, she tried to get Elsie to leave. She was practically pleading with her."

"She knows about Watchers and immortals. But I do know that she's not immortal herself. Richie never sensed her."

"So who is she?" Mike asked rhetorically. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The day of the party dawned and the whole company was excited. Roy sat in his chair and thought about all that Jess had accomplished. She had integrated herself as "one of the boys", so to speak. They all treated her as a real friend. Then to top it off, she found Joe Dawson all by herself. He wasn't sure if she realized it yet, but she would have to make the connection soon. The time was getting closer. Anticipation ran through his veins like an expensive wine. He tingled with it. His only stumbling block was MacLeod. Where was he? He had assumed that because Dawson was in Seacouver, that MacLeod would be too. Wrong.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The whole company emptied at eleven, for lunch. Jess never noticed because she was buried in yet another trial. Elsie had to drag her away.

"Come on we have to go to lunch now. Adonis can wait an hour or so." Jess straightened up and turned off her robot.

"Okay, I'm coming. Jeez."

They went in Elsie's car. The parking lot was full.

"Let's go back, it's really busy. I don't want to wait forever for our food."

"Shut up and open the door."

As soon as the door opened, the lights flashed on, and everyone screamed "Happy Birthday!"

Jessica stood there with her mouth wide open. She looked from table to table picking out all of the people she knew.

"I can't believe this." In a stunned manner, she continued in. Mike sat her at the first table. Everyone started talking at once. The waiters started serving the food. She still couldn't believe it. Tears gathered in her eyes.

After eating, she stood up to make a speech.

"I want to thank all of you for this incredible surprise. I've only been here for a short time and you've all welcomed me and made me a part of your group. I can't tell you how much that means to me. All my life, all I've ever wanted was a robot to work on, and some friends to occasionally drag me out of the lab for some relaxation. I've found that here with you all. I'm thinking that Ray and I will be here for a long time, and I'm just glad you've accepted me. Thanks."

They clapped and cheered. Mike brought out a cake and set it before her. Everyone sang Happy Birthday, and she blew out all nineteen candles in one huff. Joe came hobbling over with a knife to cut the cake. She stiffened as he came closer. He looked at her, puzzled by her reaction.

"I don't believe this."

"What?" he asked.

"Dawson. You're Joe *Dawson*. How could I have missed it." She bopped herself on the forehead, with the heel of her hand. First she discovered Mike the Watcher, then two immortals, and now Joe turns out to be *the* Joe Dawson. How could she have been so blind?

"You know me?"

"Only by reputation. Give me the knife so I can cut this cake," she hissed through clenched teeth that were approximating a smile.

With the knife in hand, she turned towards the cake thus ending the conversation.

Throughout the afternoon Joe tried to corner Jessica. With deft maneuvers, she evaded him and left. It exhausted her. He was such a nice guy; she just hated to do this to him. But she had to talk to Roy first. Her mind was reeling. She just couldn't sit down and confess who she was to Joe without thinking it all through. She needed to consider the ramifications of it all.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Joe pounded his fist against the bar in frustration. She was gone. When had she slipped by him and out the door? One wouldn't think that the guest of honor could pull such an inconspicuous escape. What had he learned? She had recognized his name. What enabled her to make the connection? They had met and talked several times. She knew his name was Joe. Then it hit. Every time they had talked, he'd been behind the bar. Today, she saw him walk. It was his legs, his damned legs that gave it away.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

That night Jess confronted Roy. Surprise had turned to anger and hurt. "You knew. All this time you knew I was hanging out in Dawson's bar. Why? I don't understand: why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to get to know him as a regular person. Not as a Watcher. Not as someone who was friends with your dad, but as a just Joe. I wanted the same for him. I wanted him to know you the same way."

"That doesn't explain anything. Why is it so important for Joe and I to get to know one another?"

"I intend to make him my Watcher again."

"What?" Her anger gave way to shock.

"I was Joe's first assignment. But he was too young to understand what I was doing, what I believed in. I spooked him. Now that Joe has gotten older, he is ready for it. The assignment that he has now doesn't appreciate what he has. MacLeod only uses Joe for information. They are not friends; he's just a parasite. They don't have the true bond, like there was between your dad and me. I had just trained Jerry before he was taken from us. You will never know how deep that wounds me. But now, maybe I can recapture it with Dawson."

"What about MacLeod?"

"I have to defeat him."

"You can't kill MacLeod; Dawson will hate you."

"If I can pretend that MacLeod challenged me, and all I did was defend myself, then what can he do? Fighting is what immortals have done since the dawn of time. He will accept what happened."

"Are you good enough to beat him?"

"While you have been socializing, I have hired myself a teacher, and have gone into intense training. I intend to win. Everything."

"What about me? Where do I fit in?"

"You are like my own child. You will always have a place in my heart, and my life. But Joe is a Watcher, which is a special kind of companion."

She was destroyed. He was slowly working his way towards getting rid of her, and replacing her with Dawson. How she hated him, both of them, in that moment. All her life she had considered Roy a part of her; more hers than her father's. He had saved her life twice. Now he was telling her that she was superficial. She was just the daughter, not someone special. The real bond had been between her dad and Roy. She wanted to cry.

She turned and walked away. The only sanctuary was her bedroom. He would never intrude there. Tears overcame her. She lay on her bed. Today was her birthday. The people at work had made it so special, and Roy had to go and destroy it. He had given her a material gift, but it wasn't what she had really wanted. She wanted to be first in his life and have that true bond that he had described. But she wasn't good enough. He wanted Joe Dawson.

She went to work the next day, but she could hardly concentrate on her work. How long was she going to be in Roy's life before he asked her to leave? Or maybe he was going to just fade away and give her less and less of his time. Already he encouraged her to go out with friends instead of staying home with him. She just hadn't seen what he was up to. Now it had blind-sided her.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Elsie asked her.

She looked up from her desk and gave her secretary a brief smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired I guess."

"How about lunch at Joe's today?"

"No, I've got too much work here to finish. You go ahead." 

So she left. The same thing was repeated for the rest of the week, with Jessica refusing all invitations by her co-workers.

"Come on Jessica. It's been a week since your birthday."

"Has it really been that long?"

"What happened? It was the next day that you changed. Did something happen at the party?"

"Oh no. The party was one of the nicest things that's ever happened."

"Then what was it? I can't help you if I don't understand."

"It's Ray. I've always thought I had this certain kind of relationship with him, but I was wrong. He hurt me real bad and I just need to work it out. Maybe my life is not with him. He doesn't really need me. Forget it." She was thinking out loud.

She gave a big sigh and returned to her work.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

But Elsie couldn't just forget. Ever since she and Mike Barrett had worked on Jessica's party, they had become friends. He was always ready to listen to her. So that evening, when Jessica told her to leave for the day, Elsie went to Joe's. Mike was behind the bar as usual.

"Hi Mike, a white wine please."

"Sure thing, pretty lady. Had a rough day?"

"I had a talk with Jessica. Remember how I told you that she's been real depressed lately?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she told me that Mr. Farris, or rather Ray, as she calls him, hurt her real bad. She didn't give specifics, but somehow their relationship has become strained. I think it happened the night of her birthday. She's gone back to hiding in the lab, and refuses to go out at all. I don't know what happens when she goes home."

"Jessica lives with the CEO?" Mike leaned closer to her.

"Yea, I thought I told you this. They came to Seacouver together. I think Jessica said she was at Stanford."

"Have you ever seen her with this Ray?"

"He never comes down to the lab. If he needs to talk to her, she goes up to him. She says he's shy. I think he's just antisocial."

"I don't know what to suggest, but tell her to come in here. I won't pry, but she really needs to get out."

"I'll try. Where's Joe?"

"He's in Europe. Business, you know how it is."

She didn't, but nodded anyway.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It wasn't until a month had passed before Jessica stepped into Joe's again. She came alone. After contemplating the situation, she now believed the best way to counter Roy's plans was to get to MacLeod and let him know what was going on. By the nature of the plans, Roy could not challenge MacLeod, and if she could get MacLeod to also refuse, then maybe everything would eventually work out.

So after work, she drove over there by herself. There was the usual assortment of patrons, some even that she recognized. She didn't see Joe, but the other Watcher guy was behind the counter. He turned when she walked in. His eyes widened in surprise. She went over and sat on a stool near where he was standing.

"Hi, can I have a Coke?"

"Sure Jessica. Haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been real busy. Where's Joe?"

"In Europe, on business."

There was something about the way Mike said it that set off internal alarms.

"Is he in trouble? Is MacLeod all right?"

His eyes widened. "You know MacLeod?"

"Never met him. Is he still alive?"

"As far as I know he is."

She did nothing to hide her sigh of relief. She shook her head, as if to clear it. "Are they in danger?"

"I really don't know what's going on. We're worried, but Joe hasn't told me anything." He spoke each word carefully.

"Do you like MacLeod?" she inquired.

"Yes, he's a nice guy. He and Joe are pretty close."

"Even though it breaks all the rules?"

Mike stiffened, but she was oblivious to it. "I support Joe in whatever he does."

"But do you agree in his philosophy? Do you believe that it's possible for someone like Joe and someone like MacLeod to be real companions, not just, ah, co-workers? No…that's not what I mean."

"Yes, I believe it can be done. Where are you going with this?"

She ignored the last part. "Could you do it?"

"I am doing it."

"Really? Are the two of you close? Does he or she know that you Watch them?"

"Watch them? Who are you?"

"But what about a partnership?" she continued. "I'm not talking about the giving of information, but a meeting of personalities, of souls so to speak. Could you do it? Are Dawson and MacLeod that close?"

"I think they are that close, at least sometimes. Listen lady, this is getting a little personal here. I don't know you, and I sure as hell never told you anything about what I or Joe do for a living." 

She looked at him with surprise. That's right, he didn't know who she was. In that split second she decided to tell him the truth. She needed someone to trust.

"Do you remember a friend of Joe's named Jerry Haldane?"

Mike's eyes grew wide. "Yes, Jerry and his wife died a short time ago. Joe went down to California to find out what happened and to talk to their daughter." He stopped as the realization hit him, then continued talking slowly. "But she had disappeared."

She watched as his face went from contemplation to shock to recognition of who she was.

"Jessica Haldane. My god! Why in the world didn't you say anything?" 

"I didn't know until the party and I saw Dawson walk. Up to that point all I knew was that you were Watchers. You could have been anybody."

He hit the bar with his hand. "Raymond Farris is Roy Ferrer. Both of you disappeared. We thought Ferrer went to ground. But he didn't; he moved the both of you up here."

"That's right. I hated college; I only went for my parents. I wanted to experiment with my robot ideas. I like to tinker. Luckily Roy is very rich and he gave me unlimited space and money at the company."

"Elsie said that you two had a fight the night of your party?"

"No, I just said that to cover up for the fact of me meeting Dawson. I think I needed time to adjust to it."

Would he buy it? By the look on his face she didn't think so. 

"If you need a place to go to, I mean if you need to get away from him, I mean, well, if you need help, just ask. I'll be here."

"Thank you Mike. Roy is not a problem. It's just my own interpretations on things. I misunderstood something and now I've been corrected. End of story. I think I should be getting home. It was nice talking to you. I've never met another person I can share stuff like this with. Thanks."

As she walked out the door, she saw Mike practically run into the office. He was probably calling Joe right now. She hoped she had made the right decision to trust him.

****

Chapter Eight

Jessica went home after talking to Mike and found Roy sparring in the gym with a blond guy. Roy was on the attack and the stranger was countering, describing his moves as he made them. To a casual observer, it appeared that the younger man was instructing the elder. Jess stood in the doorway following their every move. What was Roy up to? She recalled that Roy had mentioned that he had found someone to practice with, surely it wasn't this kid?

The two danced around and soon Roy noticed her standing there. He signaled his partner that it was time for a break. The stranger lowered his sword and turned to look at her. It was that immortal from Joe's! She couldn't believe it. She recalled that he had mentioned that Joe was a friend, and had said something about not wanting to wreck the bar.

She walked further into the room to get a closer look at him. He didn't look much more than twenty, but he was an immortal and she realized that looks could be deceiving.

"Hello Jessica, let me introduce you to my new friend, Richie Ryan. This is Jessica. She's my ward."

Richie held out his hand towards her, running his eyes up and down her body, irritating the hell out of her.

Richie commented, "Nice to meet you. From Roy's description I had the impression that you were," he laughed, "a bit younger. But I see you're all grown up."

Why did Roy do this to her? It was so embarrassing.

"He forgets that us mortals do get older and eventually grow up." She paused, thinking about whether she ought to admit to seeing him before. What did she have to lose? "Haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't think so, I would have remembered someone like you."

Roy interrupted, "Shall we continue?"

Jessica went on as if he hadn't spoken.

"It was at Joe's. The bartender Mike knew you. Are you a friend of MacLeod's?"

Richie's eyes darkened. "He *was* my teacher."

Jess stiffened and turned accusing eyes on Roy. "How did you guys meet?"

Roy answered her gruffly. "Richie challenged me, I accepted, I won, end of story."

Richie interjected, "He had me on my knees, with his sword to my throat, and he offered me back my life. How could I refuse?"

"But where did this fight take place?" Jessica couldn't figure out how, where they could have met. Roy never went anywhere. Richie wouldn't have come to Protec, he'd have no reason to.

"Down by the docks," Roy responded. "Now get out. We have work to do," Roy commanded.

She stomped out. Now it was all clear. Roy instigated the meeting on purpose. He deliberately set up Richie in order to learn a bit of MacLeod's style, so he could have an advantage when they finally met. She was livid at his underhanded tactics. The docks, she shook her head. She just couldn't picture it.

Richie became a fixture at the house. Jessica ate dinner with them, and eventually he just moved in. She sat in on some of their training and she could see that Richie was gaining as much as Roy. One morning she contrived to have Richie to herself.

"Is it true that you and MacLeod are on the outs?"

"He turned on me and tried to take my head. He just walked into the dojo one night and drew his sword. He mocked me with every word, as he aimed for my neck. I was stunned; I couldn't fight him." He voice cracked.

"Why'd he do something like that?"

"Joe said Mac had taken a dark quickening." Richie laughed sardonically. "So of course the first person he attacks, is his good buddy, Richie."

She could see Richie fighting for control. His eyes glittered with anger, yet she could hear the sense of betrayal in his voice. "What did you do? How did you escape?"

"Joe came in and shot Mac. I ran like hell, and got as much distance as I could between me and him."

She could see that it was tearing him up inside. He didn't seem to be dealing with it very well. "And you've been running ever since. Is that why MacLeod and Dawson are in Europe now, something to do with this dark Quickening?"

"Nope. Joe heard that Mac was dead. He went to Paris and, what do you know, Mac's still alive."

Again there was that strange inflection in his voice. She couldn't tell if he was happy at the news or not. "So everything's fine now?"

"Hell, no! The damned Watchers kidnapped him."

She gasped. "Is he in trouble? Is MacLeod killing Watchers because of the dark quickening?"

"No. Joe said that Mac's over the dark quickening. That he's fine. This is something totally different. The Watchers are trying Joe for treason, because he associates with us. And they're trying to kill Mac because they think he's killing Watchers."

She gasped again. "Killing Watchers? Now, I'm really confused. Mac was bad, now he's good, yet they think he's still bad. Joe's been too friendly with immortals so he's in big trouble. Did I get that right?"

"Yep."

"So, why aren't you over there helping?"

His eyes widened in horror. "Mac does not need *my* help. You won't find me near that… that…"

"Do you care if MacLeod dies?"

He quickly lashed out. "I don't really give a shit." Then he turned his face away from her, so she couldn't read his expression.

She didn't say anything, but continued to stare at him.

Slowly he looked back at her. "I don't know, okay? Right now I'd have to say no, I don't care."

"Well Roy is using you. If MacLeod comes back, Roy intends to kill him, permanently. And you're giving him an edge."

"What's it to you?" Now he was acting suspicious. There was no use talking to him anymore.

"I don't want to see the two of them fight. Right now, with your help, Roy is sure to win." 

His eyes remained cold.

"How does that make you feel?" She asked and then stormed out of the kitchen, without waiting for an answer.

At lunchtime she accompanied Elsie over to Joe's, and Dawson was there, standing behind the bar. 

Her jaw dropped with surprise. "You're back?" Then she smiled widely.

He looked a bit haggard, but he was alive. Roy will be so pleased, she thought sarcastically. Then she hated herself for the nasty thought. 

Joe took one look and beamed back at her. Obviously Mike had filled him in. 

"I can't believe it, Jerry Haldane's little girl. I saw you once when you were about three."

Jessica glanced at Elsie. "I've changed a bit since then."

"I'll say. Nice to see you still have your hand."

"You know about that?"

"Your dad told me about everything. I do admit that he didn't tell anyone else." He paused, "I just can't believe it. Why'd you keep it a secret from us?"

"I didn't really. It wasn't until my birthday party that I found out that you were the Dawson I had heard about all my life. How was I supposed to know? Dad didn't keep a picture of you anywhere. Then that night the shit hit the fan and I just folded. Then you were gone. Is MacLeod coming back?"

A sad look came over his face. "I don't know. He's not talking to me anymore."

Oh no! Now there was nothing standing in Roy's way. "Richie has been living at our house. Roy is using him to spar with."

Elsie interrupted, "Who's Roy and Richie? I thought you lived with Ray Farris?"

Jessica stiffened. She had forgotten that Elsie was right behind her.

"Let me show you a table and take your order." Joe remarked. Neither answered Elsie's question.

As they walked towards a table, Jessica happened to notice that Mike wasn't around.

"Where's Mike?"

"I gave him some vacation time. He's been covering for me for over a month."

"Did he leave town?" Elsie asked.

"Don't think so." He shifted his attention back to Jessica. "Tell him to come in and see me. Tell him this time I won't run away."

"He'll be very pleased to hear it." That was the understatement of the century.

After lunch, she returned to the lab. But she found it hard to concentrate on her work. Over and over she thought about what Joe had told her. The only positive aspect was that maybe Roy and MacLeod wouldn't have to fight. MacLeod wouldn't care if Joe stopped being his Watcher. With MacLeod mad at him, Joe just might change his loyalties to Roy. 

The big question was just how much to tell Roy. If she told him everything, he's go visit Joe and they'd become friends. Would Joe leave MacLeod voluntarily? If he did, then maybe disaster would be avoided. If he didn't…well…she didn't want to think about it. In fact, she didn't want to think about this at all. She decided to tell Roy what she knew and let the chips fall where they may. She was just one person. How could she stop the flow of events that started with their move to Seacouver?

She had first suggested the move because she had figured that Roy wanted *her* to take over as his Watcher. For a few misguided minutes, she thought he had wanted to see Joe in order for him to help her join the organization. She had deluded herself, and now she felt like a fool. He never had any intention of having her take over for her father. She would forever be the little girl that he needed to take care of. He wanted Joe and now she realized that he had always wanted Joe.

She went home early that night and fixed dinner herself. She bought a nice bottle of wine and acted like tonight they were celebrating. Roy and Richie came into the dining room with raised eyebrows when they saw the fancy table.

"What's the occasion? Roy asked.

"I have some good news for you."

All three took a seat and she served up the food. She explained as she served portions of each dish.

"I went to Joe's today and there he was standing behind the bar."

"Hey, that's great!" Richie exclaimed.

"That is good news." Roy's voice shook a little with the words. He took short little breaths, and then closed his eyes. Jessica didn't know, that Roy knew, how much danger Joe had really been in. Who had told him?

Both men sat there staring at her waiting for the rest of her announcement.

"He's fine. However, there was a slight altercation, and now MacLeod wants nothing to do with Joe."

Richie added snidely. "Sounds like he's alienating *all* his old friends."

Roy dropped his fork. "They're enemies?"

"Not exactly. Joe still likes and respects MacLeod, but MacLeod doesn't feel the same. He's severed all connections."

"You're right. This is the most wonderful of news."

"Also, Joe told me to tell you to come in and see him. He promises not to run away this time."

Tears gathered in his eyes. "It's been so long." He finished his wine, and then stood up. "We'll go over tonight." With an absent-minded air, he walked out of the kitchen.

"Well that was something," commented Richie. "Wonder what Joe did that Mac didn't like? It was probably nothing. It doesn't take much to piss off the Highlander." He spit the last part out.

"Richie that can't be true. There must be a story behind it that we just don't know about."

"You keep believing that if you want. But you've never had Mac come after you for no reason. I'll choose to believe what I want." Richie also got up from the table, leaving his dinner only half eaten. 

Jessica sat there staring at the food still on her plate. Her stomach was doing flips. Was there some way she could get out of going to Joe's later? Somehow she doubted it. 

The parking lot was filled when they arrived later that night. They went inside and it took a minute to get their eyes accustomed to the darkness. They could hear some plaintive cords from the stage. When she glanced that way, she saw Joe on stage by himself, singing and playing his guitar. Roy escorted her to the bar. Mike was working.

"Hi Mike," she started. "This is Roy Ferrer. Roy, this is Joe's right hand man, Mike Barrett."

The two men shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Mike. "Joe has told me some funny stories about his time as your Watcher. He really was pretty incompetent. But he can laugh at himself now."

Mike made them drinks, and soon Joe joined them.

Joe immediately invited them into his office. Jessica declined, saying she'd rather wait at their table. Roy flashed her a look of gratitude, and then put his arm around Joe. 

When the two had left, Mike turned to Jessica with a worried frown. "Talk to me Jess." 

"I can't. Let's just wait and see what develops."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Joe led Roy to his office. He was nervous and unsure what to talk about. Roy sat himself on the couch and motioned to Joe to also seat himself.

"I want to say," began Joe.

"It's so good," Roy spoke at the same time.

They laughed. The tension eased a bit.

"You go first," said Roy.

"I wanted to say I'm was sorry to hear about Jerry. He was a friend to me, but I know he was much more to you."

"Yes, he was my companion. You don't ever get used to losing the ones you love. We shared a unique relationship. It was one I had worked very hard to obtain. Then he died so young."

"You thought there would be several decades left before he died."

"I guess it was the suddenness of it all that so totally destroyed me. If he had lived to old age, I might have dealt with it better."

"So why did you disappear?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. Jessie and I took care of the paperwork and then moved up here. She decided not to finish college, so I suggested we move to Seacouver, since this is where Protec is. Since you were the only other Watcher I knew, I had hopes of trying to locate you. Then when Jess finally made the connection between Joe's and you, you disappeared." He hoped Jessie hadn't told him that the move had been her idea.

"So you waited for me to come back."

"I guess we did."

"So what happened to Jessica that upset her so?"

His look of surprise was genuine. "Jess is upset? I didn't know that. I'll have to talk to her tonight."

"What did you talk about the night of her birthday?"

"Actually, we were talking about you, and the reason we came to Seacouver."

"And that is?"

"Since Jerry died, I don't have a Watcher. I was hoping that you'd take over. I was your first assignment. You should never have left me."

Joe was confused. "But I'm assigned to MacLeod."

"True, but consider this. One, he hates you."

Joe felt a stab into his heart, but Roy continued, oblivious to his pain.

"I don't know what happened, but your friendship's over. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life trying to keep track of someone who doesn't like you?"

Joe closed his eyes against the onslaught. 

"Two, I'm without a Watcher. I like you; we would be good match. I won't move much, and I'm not very involved in the game. We'll stay right here in Seacouver. I'll run Protec and you'll have the bar and your music." 

Joe turned to look at Roy and found the immortal staring at him closely.

"Three, you're in trouble with the Watchers because of your involvement with MacLeod. You think they're going to refuse? By changing your assignment, you'll ease some of that tension between you and the organization."

Joe took a deep breath, stalling for time. "That's quite a proposition."

"It makes perfect sense," Roy said curtly.

"You've really thought this all out."

"Yes, very carefully. MacLeod will have a new Watcher, one that he doesn't know. He won't get mad at you for showing up in places when he doesn't want to see you."

"I don't know what to say?"

"Think about it," he said sternly. Then he paused and asked softly, "Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night? Richie has been living with us and I'm sure he'd love to see you."

It would be good to see the boy again. "Thank you, I'd like that."

Roy relaxed and let his shoulders slump. 

Joe smiled at him tentatively. What was he going to do now? In some respects, it was a good solution. But…he'd have to think about this later.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The two men came out of the office and rejoined Jess and Mike. 

Roy was glowing inside. There was no doubt in his mind that Joe would agree. It was just a matter of time. At one point he had felt some anxiety, but then Joe looked at him and all the doubts fled. It was the ideal arrangement. He had every confidence that Joe would realize it too. 

He had issued the invitation to dinner so that they could celebrate, and so Dawson could try on the new prosthetic legs he had designed. He was so excited at the prospect that he totally forgot the reference to Jessie's unhappiness. His life was sewing itself back together. The fact that Jessie was so quiet on the way home went unnoticed by him, since his thoughts were filled with Joe and their future.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next morning Jessie found Richie alone in the kitchen. He was scarfing down several bowls of Cheerios. He glanced up as she entered. "Have a nice night?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Roy and Joe had a nice long talk and he's coming over for dinner tonight. Looks like Roy won't have to fight MacLeod; Joe is going to come willingly."

She grabbed a bowl and poured her own bowl of cereal.

He stopped chewing, "What do you mean, come willingly?"

"I've told you that Roy intends to fight MacLeod; well now he may not have to. If Joe agrees to become Roy's Watcher then the fight becomes unnecessary. I admit that I was worried that Roy was using you to gain knowledge of MacLeod's technique and skills."

"There is no way that Roy could learn anything from me. Mac hadn't even begun to teach me everything he knows. I wasn't exactly the best student, either. You're been way off base with that one."

Why wouldn't he listen? It was so obvious to her. They ate in silence.

Richie scooped up the last bit of his cereal and then stood up.

"All this worrying is for nothing. Joe will never leave Mac."

"How can you be so dense?" she exploded. "It's gone beyond that. It's not a simple question of what Joe wants. Roy is going to manipulate people and situations to suit his needs, to gain what he desires."

The walls slammed up behind his eyes. "Well he hasn't been manipulating me. It was by pure chance that we met and then he went and spared my life."

"But only because he wanted to use you."

"Let him use me. It doesn't make a difference to me one way or another." His voice echoed with raw pain.

She shook her head in defeat. "You're lying to yourself." There wasn't anything else she could say. "I wash my hands of you." She picked up her bowl, put it in the sink, and walked away.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Roy spent the day at home planning every last detail. He picked out the menu then sent a maid to do the shopping. The house had to be thoroughly cleaned. The legs were boxed and hidden in the den. His best brandy was brought up from the cellar. He went to a store and bought some CD's by some of Joe's favorite bands. He sparred with Richie for over two hours, trying to expel some of his nervous energy. 

Jessica went to work and buried herself in tests. Adonis was now able to walk and pick up objects with his hands. She sat back and admired her beautiful creation. It was a work of art. His hair was black, his skin was made of the same polymer that Roy had used for his prosthetics. His eyes were blue, since that was the color of the contacts she had acquired from Elsie. To look at, it was quite handsome, but it/he was still a project. It didn't have a personality, and it didn't talk. It only listened.

Joe went into the club for the lunch crowd. He had called the Watcher headquarters and told them about finding Roy. 

"Yes, sir. Ferrer came into my bar with Jessica Haldane. I recognized him right away." Joe reported.

"You'll need to assign someone to him."

Joe hesitated slightly. "I was thinking of taking him myself."

"Pardon? What did you say?"

"Maybe I need a break from MacLeod. I believe it was suggested before."

"Excellent idea Dawson. In fact, we've had Eric Weiss on MacLeod, here in Paris. MacLeod is in the process of packing up to return to Seacouver. I'll have Eric follow him over. I'll give him your name and tell him to contact you when he arrives."

Joe felt a sharp pain in his heart. "I'll keep my eye out for him."

"Congratulations on your reassignment. This was a wise decision."

Joe hung up the phone feeling like he had just lost his right arm. Was this the right decision? Why didn't MacLeod understand that he did it, betrayed Galati, to save *his* life? It felt like his whole life had been devoted to the Highlander's life, and now he was divorcing himself from it. He made a choice, now he had to live with it. Roy was an interesting character, he thought, trying to look on the bright side. It didn't work. Joe wearily reached for a bottle and a glass. 

****

Chapter Nine

From the upstairs window, Roy watched as Joe made his way slowly up the sidewalk. Soon Joe would have his new legs and the trip wouldn't be as laborious. The poor Watcher looked nervous. He stopped twice to wipe his hands on his pants. Roy heard the bell as Joe disappeared under the awning. 

Richie opened the door. "Hi, Joe. Come in. Isn't this place great?"

Roy heard as he made his way to the stairs.

"I see you're making yourself at home," Joe replied.

The two men shook hands, and from the top landing, Roy's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene. He never realized just how close Joe and Richie were. Could the boy be a problem? It would be an easy enough thing to take his head. He'd have to think about it.

He continued down the stairs. "Joe, I'm glad you made it. Come in, come in. Let me fix you a drink."

The three headed for the front room. Drinks were made and passed around. 

Joe, took a sip and then turned to Richie. "What have you been doing so far this summer."

Roy could almost see a paternal glint in Joe's eyes. He didn't like the looks of this at all.

"Mostly just hanging out. I took a few heads, as I'm sure you know, but since I've met up with Roy here, I've been too busy to go hunting."

Roy saw Joe stiffened. So he didn't like the thought of Richie hunting, or was he worried about the boy's head. 

"You miss Mac, don't you?"

Mac? Mac! Dawson dared to mention that name in his house.

"Absolutely not. He tried to take my head." Richie was adamant.

"But he was under the influence of the dark Quickening. It took some doing but he's back to his old self now."

"So you say. I don't care to find out. Things are just fine here."

Jessica walked in.

Roy jumped up glad for the distraction. "Jess, honey, would you like some punch?"

"I'd like a beer."

"You know you're too young to drink alcohol."

"Roy, I'm nineteen. That's not too old. I am not a child."

"Why don't you have a Coke then." He would not be deterred.

She was furious, but she poured a glass of Coke and sat down.

Roy was oblivious to her anger, but Joe was looking at him oddly.

"You going to tell us what happened in Europe, Joe?" Richie asked.

Damn, the kid just introduced the MacLeod topic again. Maybe he wasn't as uninterested as he had proclaimed.

Joe explained about the trial, and how Galati shot all the Watchers during what was to be, his own execution. Then how it ultimately saved his life, and how the Watchers had blamed MacLeod for everything. He described how he unknowingly setting up the friend, Galati, and how that friend had ultimately been killed by Jack Shapiro.

"That's why Mac won't forgive me."

"That's our Mac. Everything is either black or white. Judge everyone by his own standards. But then, he's perfect and never wrong." Richie drained his drink. "You're better off without him," and then set his glass down.

Roy was appalled at how close to death Joe had come. How could MacLeod have let it get so messy? Everyone was looking uncomfortable so Roy decided it was time to eat.

When dinner was over, Richie excused himself and left the house. Roy led the other two into the den. He poured two glasses of brandy and handed one to Joe.

"So have you thought about my proposition?"

"I have," Joe replied. "I called Headquarters and put in my request for a switch of assignments. They thought it was an excellent idea, and okayed it on the phone."

Roy's face just lit up. He smiled and lifted his brandy in a toast.

"God bless you Joe, you won't regret this. To new companions!"

Joe raised his glass, but Roy never noticed that Joe didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm. 

Roy put his drink down. "Now Joe, I have a surprise for you."

Joe followed him with his eyes as the immortal went over to a closet and withdrew a long box.

"Ever since you first became my Watcher all those years ago, I have wanted to do something about your legs. The prosthetic devices you use are horrible. So I took it upon myself to design and create for you, something better."

He opened the box up and pulled out two very real looking legs.

"Jessie, honey, could you leave so Joe can try these on?"

"Would you mind if I just retired for the night? I've got a headache."

"Sure, good night." He was impatient for her to leave.

She got up slowly and with a small smile said goodnight to Joe.

"I have worked on these for years, getting the right amount of workable components, and yet still have the legs look and work like the real things. They're not quite done yet. I have neurologists helping me figure out a way to hook them up to your nerves and muscles. That way, they become a part of you, not the plastic, hurtful, appendages you have now."

"Like the legs Steve Austen had in the Bionic Man?"

"I don't know any Steve Austen and these are not bionic. These are better."

Roy proudly handed them to Joe. His Watcher had a bemused and yet hopeful expression on his face. The hook was set.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next morning Jessie cornered Roy before she left for work.

"So now that you've nailed Joe, does this mean you're not going to take MacLeod's head?"

"No. I'm still going to try, but it's not as urgent. I can plan it more carefully."

"But Roy, MacLeod isn't even talking to Dawson, so why does he need to die?"

"Joe could always change his mind in the future. I don't like having Joe friends with other immortals besides me."

"What about Richie?"

Just as she said it, she heard a noise behind her. Was Richie listening in? She hoped so. Maybe then he'd get the message.

"Richie is expendable. He really doesn't know much. I had hoped that MacLeod would have taught him a bit more."

"You're not going to kill him, too?" she was horrified.

"Joe could decide in the future to Watch Richie instead of me if MacLeod is dead. Yes it would be best to eliminate him also."

"You can't do that. How can you plan two people's murder with such calm? I can't believe you. I never knew you were so hard-hearted. You're not the man I grew up with, the gentle man that comforted me when I was afraid."

In a more conciliatory tone he responded, "It's not murder Jessie. I am immortal. It's what we do. We are *supposed* to kill each other. I owe no loyalty to MacLeod or to Richie, or any other immortal."

"You brought Richie into your house, you gave him a reason to trust you."

"I had him on his knees. My sword was at his neck; the only reason he lives is because he was of some use to me. The use is over."

"I can't believe you're talking like this."

"Jessica, I am your guardian. You are just a child. You do not understand what it is like between immortals. I'm the only one you've ever known. I do not like, nor trust other immortals. I never have. There can be only one."

"Well, I'm warning Richie. I want him to get out of here before you grab your sword and go after him."

She ran out of the room and started up the stairs. Richie was already in his room packing.

"I heard everything and I'm outta here."

He was really pissed.

"I am so sorry Richie. I tried to tell you that he was using you, I just didn't know that he intended to kill you too."

"No problem. I've learned my lesson. Ferrer was right. Don't ever trust other immortals. Mac went for my head when I trusted him and now Ferrer is going to also. I can take care of myself." His hurt was expressed in his anger.

He flung the pack over his shoulder, and carrying his sword, he flew down the stairs, and out the door. Jessie watched him leave with sadness echoed in her eyes. Another betrayal for Richie. Would he ever recover?

Instead of going to work she went over to Joe's. He wasn't there but Mike was.

"What cha doing?" she asked when she saw him behind the bar.

"The damned tap is broken. MacLeod was supposed to have fixed it a few months ago."

"Let me take a look at it. There's nothing I can't fix."

Mike backed up and Jess joined him behind the bar. She rolled up her sleeves and started pulling things apart. Slowly she laid things out on the top of the counter and the floor. 

"Here's the problem," she said to herself.

The door to the bar opened and she heard someone come over to the bar. 

"I'm looking for Joe Dawson, I'm Eric Weiss."

Mike pulled up his sleeve revealing his Watcher tattoo. "I'm Mike Barrett. Joe hasn't come in yet."

He had an interesting sounding voice. Jessie popped up from the floor. She looked up at the newcomer, whom she knew was affiliated with the Watchers because Mike had flashed his tattoo.

"Hi, I'm Jessica."

The two stared at each other. She couldn't pull her eyes away. Her breathing increased, and her hands got sweaty. She couldn't think. What was she doing? Ah yes, the tap. But that was unimportant.

"I'm Eric Weiss," he repeated. He held out his hand, first shaking Mike's then grabbing Jessica's.

Mike was smiling at them, she noticed. Oh God, what must he think? 

"Jessie," Mike began. "Eric has been assigned to MacLeod."

"MacLeod? Already? Boy you guys work fast." The haze was starting to dissipate. 

"I just took a hotel room. I need to find an apartment, but first I thought I'd check in with Dawson."

"Can I ask you something Eric?" She interrupted.

"Sure Jessica."

"What will you do the first time MacLeod talks to you? Will you run, or will you talk to him like he's a regular guy?"

"He's not a regular guy."

"That's not the question. He knows about Watchers. If you continue to be his shadow, he's going to eventually recognize you. What will you do?"

"I'll probably be nervous. Hopefully I'll get used to him and he'll get used to me."

"Are you afraid of immortals?"

"I have a healthy respect. They live by different rules than we do. You never know when those rules will come in direct conflict with your own."

"You have a point there." She conceded and then changed the subject. "If you want to wait until I put this together, I'll take you around and help you find a place."

"I'd like that." He smiled.

She ducked below the counter to put the mess back together. "I forgot Mike, you need some parts. Maybe I'll clean up now and while we're looking for apartments, I'll pick'em up."

"Sounds like a plan," said Eric.

"But what about the tap?" Mike whined.

"I promise to get it up and running by dinner time."

"Great," he said wryly.

Jessie went into the ladies room and came out all cleaned up.

"Let's rock and roll," she said as she led him out the door to her car.

Eric followed her out.

"There's something I need to tell you before we leave. I'll try not to tell you my life's story during the first thirty minutes after we've just met, but this you should know."

"Sounds serious."

"Yea, well. You see…I'm uh…not a real Watcher. My dad was, his name was Jerry Haldane. He was assigned to this immortal Roy Ferrer. Over the years they became friends. So I became friends with him too. My parents died and my dad named Roy my guardian." She was talking much too fast, to cover her nerves.

His eyes grew wide with her story.

She continued, "So now we're in Seacouver and Joe Dawson is Roy's Watcher. Will you be able to handle this connection?"

"What a story. Am I scared, no way. Maybe a bit intrigued, and a bit envious."

"You've taken that well, now I have something worse to tell you. I haven't told this to Joe or Mike. I'm not sure how they'd take it. But, Roy is determined to kill MacLeod."

"Why?"

"Because of jealousy. Roy wants Joe to himself. He doesn't want Joe to ever go back to being MacLeod's Watcher. To ensure that it doesn't happen, he's reasoned that MacLeod must die. But you see. Roy can't make the challenge, it will have to come from MacLeod. That's where we come in. I have to make sure that it never happens. Are you with me, or does this whole thing scare the shit out of you?"

"I'm with you."

"What about your oath not to interfere?"

"The whole situation is because of Watchers. I'm not breaking my interference oath because this is not a strictly immortal situation."

"Good answer, partner." She held out her hand and they shook on the deal. She wasn't sure why she trusted him, but she did. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They did all their shopping and then went back to Joe's. Eric had obtained his apartment and Jessica her parts. While she fixed the tap, he went in discussed his new assignment with his new boss. They made plans that night for dinner, so Jessica left the blue's club excited.

She took a long time dressing for dinner. She informed Roy that she had a date. He gave her a noncommittal answer. Pants and shirts were piling up on her bed. One pair clashed with her shoes, another with her hair. One shirt was cut too low; she didn't want to give the wrong impression. Outfit after outfit was tried and discarded.

Suddenly she noticed Roy observing her from the doorway. "What?"

"This guy really means something to you?"

"I just met him today. He's great. His eyes are the dreamiest blue you've ever seen. His hair is short on top, and kinda long in the back with the ends curling up just a little. He's about two inches taller than me. I need to look perfect tonight, it's our first date."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"When I get to know him better. One does not bring a boyfriend home to meet the family so fast."

"I see," he said with a laugh. "But isn't he going to pick you up?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Great, I'll answer the door."

Great, she echoed in her mind.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Eric was ten minutes early.

Roy opened the door and let him in. The boy met his eyes without flinching or acting uncomfortable. "Come in, Eric. I'm Roy Ferrer." He stuck out his hand, which was grasped solidly in Eric's.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. Is Jessica ready?"

"Are you kidding? She's still putting on and discarding clothes. Women are always late. Come in and have a seat." He led him into the back room.

For some reason he had thought that Eric might be a Watcher she met at Joe's. But the boy had no fear of him at all. So he decided to find out for sure.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you."

Then Jess walked into the room. He had eyes only for her. Roy let out a sigh of relief. The boy was as besotted as she was. Eric got up off his chair and moved towards her. As he passed Roy, the immortal reached for his arm and pulled it so he could see his wrist. There was the tattoo.

Jessica exploded. "Roy, how dare you? What he is, is none of your business."

"Don't worry. I'm glad he's a Watcher. That way I don't have to hide what I am. Leave now, and have a good time. I think I'll go to Joe's tonight, it'll save him a trip out. Bye kids." 

He left the room but, he could hear them laughing.

True to his word, Roy went to Joe's. He sat at the bar, listening to the band, and talking to his Watcher. They touched on topics like sports and music, but as the night wore on they talked of Jerry. Each reminisced of their own times with him. Roy mentioned how Jerry had saved his life when Slan Quince came to town. Joe asked him about his past experiences with battles with other immortals. With Mike listening in, the two got to really know one another. The only thing Roy did not want to hear about, was MacLeod. Every time the subject was brought up, he'd change it. Slowly, they ran out of things to talk about. Joe was not making things easier. He might have to do something about MacLeod earlier that he had planned.

Chapter Ten

The next few days passed. During the days, Roy and Jess were busy at work. Roy was putting the finishing touches on the legs and Jess was working with her robot. Joe was a frequent visitor to the house, working closely with Roy. Eric spent his time alternating between going places with Jessica and getting to know the terrain that the Highlander frequented.

Then Duncan MacLeod arrived back in Seacouver. So Eric had to buckle down and do his new job. Joe and Mike took turns helping Eric settle into his niche. From what they could tell, Mac was involved with another immortal woman named Cassandra. They watched her comings and goings, and even conversed with her Watcher. There was also another immortal around, Kantos. Joe was positive that Cassandra had either come to warn MacLeod about him or had inadvertently led the evil immortal to him. They hadn't had a Watcher on Kantos, but Joe quickly assigned one.

Jessica kept her eye on Roy. He was beginning to show signs of stress. Things were not going as well as he had planned. For some reason he was not satisfied with the relationship. He wanted Dawson's undivided attention, and he wasn't getting it. Part of it was because of Eric. Joe was training Eric, and thus was spending much of his time near MacLeod. Roy didn't seem to understand this. Jess had brought Eric to her house to discuss it.

"I would really like to go and talk this over with Duncan MacLeod."

"What will that accomplish? Do you think he'll give you that promise not to challenge Roy? I don't think so."

"He might, if I word it just right."

"The thing is, right now Mac doesn't even know Roy exists. Mac doesn't go to the bar, Joe doesn't go to Mac's."

"I know. There must be a way. Roy is going to break soon, I can feel it."

"I suppose we can try. I'm not supposed to talk to him, but as long as I keep quiet, well..." he left it hanging.

"Why don't we just go there. He might be around, teaching a class or something."

"I'm nervous," Eric stated.

"I am too. But we have to do this. It might save one of their lives."

So, giving each other Dutch courage, they went. They pulled up on the street. The lights were still on. They cautiously went in the front door.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mac was sitting in his office and happened to glance up as the two kids came in. They slipped in, observing the class in session, and whispering between themselves. Mac could see that they were nervous. What were they doing here? Neither looked like they were interested in martial arts. The boy leaned down and said something to the girl and she burst out laughing and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. That was when she made eye contact with him. He saw her gulp, grab the boy's hand, and lead him to his office. His curiosity was thoroughly peaked now.

"Mr. MacLeod, do you have a moment for me to talk to you?"

"Sure, come on in."

"If I close the door, will they be able to hear us out there?"

"I doubt it." He waited patiently for her to continue.

"This is kind of hard for me to ask, but, I need a favor."

"You do? What kind?" He saw her gulp again and give her friend a quick glance. He returned her look and then looked back at him. The boy seemed to say, this is not my idea.

"Well, I need you to promise me not to challenge this other immortal, Roy Ferrer." Her words came out in a rush.

His eyebrows rose. "Pardon me? And who are you?" He glanced down at their wrists, but they were covered. The last thing he needed was more Watcher troubles.

"I'm sorry. I'm Jessica Haldane and this is Eric Weiss. Roy is, ah, like my guardian. And he is determined to kill you. It's become an obsession. But, he can't challenge you directly, cause that would really piss off Joe." She was talking in circles.

"Joe? As in Joe Dawson?" What was Dawson doing associating with another immortal? Hadn't he learned anything from their experiences this past summer?

"Right. Just because Joe isn't your Watcher anymore doesn't mean he doesn't care what happens to you." She turned pleading eyes on him.

He stiffened. "Wait a minute. What do you mean Joe's not my Watcher anymore?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? I thought with all the trouble he was in, it was, I don't know, maybe like, what you wanted." She tripped over her words.

Duncan stiffened. "I never said that. Did Joe say I did?"

"I don't know. But when Roy came and asked Joe to be his Watcher again, since his other Watcher died, Joe said yes. I didn't think it was a good idea, but no one listens to me." Her words all ran together. 

His mind took apart everything she said, trying to understand. "How did this Roy's Watcher die?"

"My parents were killed in an automobile accident this past winter."

His eyes softened somewhat. "I'm sorry Jessica. Was his Watcher your mother or father?"

"My dad was. But we all knew about Roy. He was like another father and best friend to me. After they died Roy was all I had left. I don't want you to kill him and I don't want him to kill you either."

"This doesn't concern you. If you've known this Roy long, you must know that all immortals battle, it's what we do."

"I know that. All I'm asking is for you not to challenge him. That's it. I don't know how he's going to do it, but he's going to force you into a fight and make it look like it's all your idea."

"I don't think he'll be able to do it." MacLeod said it with the confidence of a born leader.

"Just promise me, please. It would kill Joe to have either of you die. I think if you did battle with Roy, you'd lose. He's been using Richie to get to know your style. Unfortunately, now he wants to kill Richie too. He sees how close Joe is to him and is so jealous about it. I managed to get Richie out of the house before anything was spoken verbally, but he knows that Roy betrayed him."

"Richie? Roy is after Richie too?"

"Sort of. You see Roy had Richie at his mercy after a fight, and offered to let him keep his head if he'd spar with him. Richie was real glad to say yes, and he moved in with us. 

He didn't understand at first what Roy had in mind with you. But then Roy started acting jealous when Joe and Richie were together. I don't think Roy will allow any immortal to be friends with Joe."

"Did Roy challenge Richie again?"

"No, I got him out of the house before that happened."

Duncan took a deep breath. At least Richie was out of there now. 

"But he's still in terrible danger. Roy can beat him easily, and he's not about to let any immortal friend of Joe's stay alive." She said it with a quiet confidence that was chilling. 

So now Joe was once again stuck between his Watcher oath and immortals. When will that man learn? Duncan looked at the girl gazing up at him with pleading eyes. One little thing, that's all she was asking. Yet, he didn't think he could promise it to her. The boy standing at her side, had said nothing. His hand lightly rested on her arm, obviously giving her moral support. The dark ring of a Watcher tattoo was peaking out from his shirt-sleeve. 

"Will you promise me that you won't let Roy goad you into a fight?" Jessica interrupted his reverie. 

"I don't think I can. There's still Richie to consider. I will promise to consider this all carefully." Then Duncan shook his head with heartfelt regret. "I still can't believe that Joe isn't my Watcher any more." 

"That's your own damned fault." She was mad and sounded disappointed. "Come on, let's go," she said to Eric.

Then they left. Eric turned once to look at Mac and their eyes connected. The boy gave him a little smile. Duncan's heart sank. He bet that this boy was his new Watcher. Had it been Joe's idea, or the Watchers?

Joe was no longer his Watcher? He couldn't believe how much that fact hurt. He felt exposed. Only a few days before, he had fought Kantos. He had somehow assumed that Joe had been there as well. Instead, it had probably been this boy Eric, witnessing his confusion, his confrontation with the ghost from his past, and his meeting with Cassandra. On one level he was glad that Joe had been safely away from Kantos, a man who didn't hesitate to use and kill mortals. But on another level he felt almost betrayed again. And he knew he shouldn't feel that way. After all, if Joe had been there, Kantos might have sensed the friendship between them and harmed Joe to get to him.

Joe's safety mattered deeply. He had seen how vulnerable Joe was with the trial, how willing he'd been to accept whatever the Watchers did to him. It had felt like a betrayal then, when Joe had refused to escape with him: betrayal of their friendship, of rational action, even of life itself. As though Joe were willing to put his head on the chopping block for a group of peeping toms who didn't deserve his loyalty. Even worse, only a few days later Joe *had* put Jacob's head on the chopping block, and Shapiro had taken it. No, there could be no more friendship. But still he somehow grieved the loss of the only Watcher he had ever known, and mourned the death of their friendship even more. It was for the best, he consoled himself. 

Now he had to consider Richie. What was he to going to do about this Roy Ferrer?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Joe Dawson was spending his evening at Roy's working on his new legs. Roy had computers set up, and they were doing some tests on the neural network between the legs and Joe's brain. So far all the connections seemed to be working. The muscle activity was optimum, and the knee strength seemed to be holding. Joe was waltzing around the room like a kid. He had flashes of guilt, but they were short lived. It felt so good to be whole, even if it was only an illusion. This was really a miracle.

Occasionally a blip would appear on the computer screen and then Roy would take the legs and make an adjustment. Joe would sit back feeling naked. Then Roy would put them back on him and he'd walk around some more.

"I want to go dancing," Joe said as he grinned. 

"Not tonight, maybe next week. I still have to make some changes. Things just aren't right yet."

"How long will that take?"

"A few days and then we'll try them on you again."

Joe grunted in disappointment.

Roy laughed inwardly at Joe's expression. This was what he had waited twenty years for, and it was well worth it. Joe was bound tightly to him, as tight as Jerry had been, and held fast by a pair of prosthetic legs. He even started to feel some security, but the image of MacLeod kept intruding. Every so often Joe would mention him in passing, and Roy's muscles would clench, and he would feel his teeth grind. He hid his jealousy and let Joe talk about his good times with MacLeod, but it was taking everything he had not to burst out in anger.

Joe went home and Roy poured himself a drink and quietly sipped it. His mind plotted. Something had to be done about MacLeod, soon. How could he trap MacLeod into issuing a challenge? It would have to look convincing. He really had two choices, threaten Joe, which was out of the question, or kill Richie Ryan. This plan had merit. The Highlander had gone after Richie once, almost killing him. Now he was sane again and Roy bet, MacLeod was ridden with guilt. He could use that. A smile spread across his face. If he killed the Highlander's student, he would have to come and avenge him. It would be a pleasure taking that whining boy's head.

Then he remembered the interaction between the boy and Joe. They were definitely friends, and Joe wouldn't like to hear that he had taken his friend's head. What a pity. If he fought and injured Richie, would he run to MacLeod? Probably not. Maybe the threat would be enough. But, how could he let MacLeod know without getting back to Joe? That was the biggest problem. He took another sip of his brandy. Would Jessie help? Could he find a way to get her to tell tales to MacLeod? Now that was an interesting thought. That new boyfriend of hers was probably MacLeod's new Watcher. How could he use this?

The front door slammed. Roy glanced at the clock, almost one. He slowly rose out of the chair and went into the hall. He saw the flash of her shirt heading into the kitchen, so he followed. She was chugging a glass of milk, when he came in. She looked so much like the little girl he remembered, white mustache and all. His heart ached.

"Have a nice evening?" he asked.

"Yes, we had fun."

"Are you getting serious about him?"

"Maybe."

"I was worried about you and Richie. For awhile I thought maybe you had a romance going on with him. That was something I couldn't allow."

"Why?"

"Because he's immortal. You belong to me. I will share you with other mortals, and even Watchers, but never another immortal. I am glad to see you are not attached to him."

"I still don't understand."

"His head belongs to me and I intend to get it. He challenged me fair and square and lost. I let him live because he had his uses. Now, I want his Quickening. If I'm to defeat MacLeod, I'm going to need a little boost. It's been a long time since my last."

"You can't kill MacLeod, Dawson will never forgive you. He will hate you and may even go for revenge."

"Joe, my Joe? Never. He's devoted to me. I gave him a pair of brand new legs. He'll never give them up."

He watched her carefully, making sure she got his message. She slammed the glass down on the counter and left the room. Not even a good-night. Now, would she go to MacLeod?

When Joe got home, he immediately logged onto the Watcher network. He hadn't checked it out in a few days and he wondered what he had missed. Most was just gossip but there was a sentence about Richie. Joe had assigned Sandy to Richie when he first had to go to France. Mike was needed at the bar, and Sandy was very good. They hadn't talked in over a week. Apparently she had recorded an entry about Richie's sudden recklessness. He was back to issuing challenges to every immortal he came across. Now they seemed a bit more desperate. Sandy was worried about him, so he called her.

"Sandy? This is Joe Dawson."

"Hi Joe." She sounded tired.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No," she laughed. "Richie never sleeps. He just keeps moving and fighting. He's been thrown out of six motels in the past seven days. Quickenings keep messing up the establishments. The proprietors don't like that much."

"I'll bet. Where is he now?"

"Rooming house on South and Pine, heard of it?"

"Yep."

"He's walking a tight edge. He drinks way too much and picks fights with mortals and immortals alike. But he doesn't kill the mortal ones. He's hurting real bad."

"I better go have a word with MacLeod. He's the only one who can repair this damage."

"Good luck Dawson. Bye."

Joe hung up the phone feeling depressed. He'd go to the dojo tomorrow morning early, before the usual patrons arrived.

The next morning, Joe made it to the dojo by nine. Mac was practicing and he waited patiently for him to finish. For a minute Joe didn't think Mac would acknowledge him. But he did. It was hard to express his concern for Richie without it seeming to Mac that he was butting in. No matter what he said, Mac took it the wrong way. Joe could tell that Mac was thinking about the other times when he'd sent him away: after Charlie's death, after he'd learned that Horton was alive. Joe couldn't help thinking about those times either for a moment, but then he forced himself to ignore the thoughts. After all, Mac would do as he pleased, and whatever he did, Joe knew that he wouldn't be welcome in his old friend's life. Joe just hoped Mac's actions would include a talk with Richie and some way of making their peace. He hated to think that Richie had lost Mac too, especially now when the kid was in danger.

He returned to his house and logged back onto the network. He called Sandy and told her about his talk with Mac. She was to call him if anything happened. That was all he could do for now.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mac had just finished showering when he heard someone calling him from below. He sent the elevator down and was surprised to see Jessica come up.

"What can I do for you? I can't believe we have anything more to discuss."

She stepped out and started wandering around the room. He watched her carefully. No boyfriend this time. At least this Watcher knew his place.

"This is really cool. A gym below to grunt and groan in and a neat eclectic loft to relax in. I came to talk, do you mind?"

"Do I have a choice?" She was openly curious, or rudely nosey, depending on one's point of view. Yet he couldn't help admitting that he liked her. She was in an intolerable position. She had lost her family and now she was searching for her own place in the world. Was it with the Watchers or with immortals?

"Don't be such a grouch. I'm not a Watcher, nor do I report to anyone. I've taken no oaths about non-interference. I'm just trying to help."

"I can understand what you're trying to do. It's just not going to work out the way you want it to. I'm leaving in a short time, so I can't talk long. Is there something in particular you want from me?"

"Roy is getting more and more fanatical. He told me he's going after Richie. I thought he'd be safe for a while, but no. Roy wants his Quickening before he takes yours. A little extra energy boost, or something. You need to find Richie and get him under your wing fast. Roy's already beaten him once; he only walked away with his neck because Roy had a use for him."

"Richie's not talking to me. The last time we met, I tried to take his head. He's not going to take my interference in his business very well. Do you have a suggestion?" he asked curiously.

"Go apologize or just, I don't know. I'm just winging this. Roy is starting to scare me. He's been like a father to me for so long, and now he's just flipping out. I don't know what to do. All this centers around Joe."

Of course it all centered around Joe. He could tell Jessica was worried about him. He was worried about him too. The man looked tired and confused. It was damnable, being constantly caught between the Watchers and immortals. Joe was still worrying about things that shouldn't concern him, yet did. Because of friendship. Duncan shook his head and turned his attention back to the girl.

"Yes?"

"He wants Joe to himself. Joe is not allowed to think about you or Richie. If I thought you could take him I guess I wouldn't worry, but hell, I don't think you can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan looked deeply at her. She was serious. She was worried about his life.

"Roy has been studying you through Richie. He knows a lot about the way you think. I just don't want either of you to die. Roy's my best friend; he saved my life when I was a kid. He rescued my mom and I when we were being held by robbers. He's a good man, really he is. But now, he's starting to scare me. I don't know him anymore. I'm so confused."

"Maybe you need to move out of Roy's home so you won't be caught in the middle."

She laughed without humor. "If I do that, how can I keep track of what Roy's doing. Joe is practically living at our house, and when he's not there, Roy's at the bar. I can see these tentacles reaching out and suckering him in. I firmly believe that immortals and Watchers can be friends, but not at the exclusion of all else. I can't believe he was like this with my Dad."

"Does Roy have any immortal friends?"

"None. In my entire life, I've never seen him with anyone else but my family. He's never had any girl friends. He lived his life for us. At the time I thought all immortals did that. It wasn't till just recently that I discovered that we were really different from the norm."

That, Duncan thought, was the understatement of the year. He felt sorry for her predicament. It was a hell of a situation, and the two people he cared the most about were stuck right in the middle of it. Despite what the girl said, it looked like he might have to take this Roy's head after all. But first, he'd have to deal with Richie. He couldn't help his friend if they weren't on speaking terms.

"All right. You leave, and I'll go find Richie. Maybe I can talk some sense into him." Sense, ha. When they were friends, he couldn't talk sense into the kid.

"Thank you, Mr. MacLeod."

He winced. "Just Mac is fine."

He followed her out and made his way toward the address Joe had given him, a rooming house on South and Pine. All the way there he kept contemplating what she said. It did look like this Roy was unhinged. The one person who should love him above all others, was afraid of him. This did not bode well for Joe. He was back to defending his Watcher. Or in this case his ex-Watcher. Richie as well, and Richie didn't want defending. How did he get in these messes? 

He got out of the car and walked toward some stairs. There he felt the unmistakable buzz of another immortal. Richie.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Some time later Sandy called Joe.

"The talk didn't go well. MacLeod was defensive, and refused to apologize, while Richie was incredulous that Mac would even consider that he would be forgiven."

"So, you think it was a waste of time."

"Yep. After Mac left, Richie hopped on his motorcycle and went bar hopping."

"It's still morning."

"Tell that to *him*. I can see him at the bar nursing a beer, giving the evil eye to everyone who comes close. Oh! I have to go, another immortal just walked in."

She hung up the phone.

"Great," muttered Joe as he hung up his phone.

Mike came in, so Joe filled him in.

"Have you seen Jessica?" Mike asked. "Elsie mentioned that she hadn't been in to work in awhile."

"I think she's been with Eric," Joe answered. "He started Watching Mac, solo, this morning. His apartment is all together, and he was anxious to get started."

"So he was there when you visited, and when Mac went to talk to Richie."

"True. I'll have to see what his impression was of the conversation."

Joe hoped that Eric had found more to be optimistic about than Sandy had.

****

Chapter Eleven

Roy was working in the den on Joe's legs when he heard Jessica walk in. She went into the kitchen and then into the hall. The phone rang and she picked it up. He quietly picked up the extension in the den.

"…He just got back. He must have taken your words to heart, because as soon as you left, he took off to see Richie. By the way, Dawson was here this morning too. Maybe both of you told him to go talk to this Ryan guy."

Roy sucked in a breath.

"Joe went to see MacLeod? Wow! Eric, did you hear what they talked about?"

"Nope. I was outside. MacLeod was doing his exercises, or something."

"It must have been about Richie, I can't believe Joe would say anything about Roy."

"Your guess is as good as mine. You could go ask him, he's not your boss."

"I'll think about it."

"Better go."

Roy silently hung up the phone. His hand clenched, nails drawing blood from his palms. How dared Dawson go and talk to MacLeod? He heard Jessica continue upstairs. Not only Dawson, but his Jessica went there too. They belonged to him, not the Highlander. He heaved his notebook across the room. Joe Dawson was *his* Watcher, and should be loyal only to him. Maybe he needed to have a little talk with him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Joe received a call from Sandy late that afternoon.

"Sorry I couldn't call you before. This has been quite a day. Richie took the head of another immortal, Carter Wellen. Wellen came into Delilah's asking for a drink and Richie went on the attack. They took it outside and Carter lost his head not five minutes later. Harish Clay was just minutes too late, or too early, depending on your perspective. Richie jumped on his cycle and sped off. Clay's not far behind."

"Does Clay know where to find Richie?"

"Not only that but they've already battled once. Richie's sword got broken, but he managed to escape with his head."

"Phew, that's good."

"But now, Richie is defenseless, and is trying to hide. Clay's gonna find him. He's one very pissed off immortal."

"Bring me in the sword. The only thing I can do is show it to Mac and see if it helps."

"Okay boss."

They hung up. Joe poured himself a beer and sat down. This was getting too complicated. Why in the hell did Richie take the head of Wellen? This didn't good for his survival. Mac was going to have to interfere or Richie would die. It was getting too much for him. This wasn't his responsibility. His shoulders weren't strong enough to solve everyone's problems. He needed to go home and find some perspective. After all he was *was* supposed to only Watch and not interfere.

"Joe," Mike yelled for him. "Ferrer is on the phone for you."

He groaned. He couldn't deal with Roy now. All hell was breaking loose between Mac and Richie.

"Hi Roy," he said tiredly into the phone. "I can't really talk now. How about if I stop by tomorrow afternoon."

"Dawson, I want to see you tonight."

"I can't Roy." Then Joe hung up the phone. "Mike I'll see you tomorrow. I think I'm going to go home and get an early night."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Roy slammed down his phone. The sound echoed throughout the empty house. Dawson refused to see him. How dare he! He slowly walked into the den and took out Joe's legs. This was the glue that held Dawson to him. The man needed a reminder that was all. Tomorrow when Dawson stopped by, he'd shove the legs up to his face and see where the Watcher's priorities were then. His anger cooled somewhat. After Dawson saw the errors of his ways, then he'd deal with MacLeod.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next morning, Joe stopped by the bar to pick up Richie's busted sword, then went over to the dojo. Again Mac was not receptive to the visit. Joe kept it short and gave him the sword. They exchanged few words. When Mac did said that they were through, Joe felt sick to his stomach. He missed their closeness, but he had tried to mend the fences. It wasn't *his* fault that the Highlander was so bull-headed. Totally dejected, Joe let himself out. He could only hope that Mac could make this right. He had done all he could. Perspective, he reminded himself.

Joe returned to the bar. Richie walked in not an hour later. He wanted to borrow money to buy a new sword. It broke Joe's heart, but he had to refuse him. As a friend he wanted to, but as a Watcher, he couldn't. Richie stomped off, not really understanding. Perspective, he reminded himself yet again, as his eyes filled with tears.

Then he remembered that he was supposed to stop by Roy's place. Maybe the legs were done and the immortal intended on putting them on him for good. It sure would make Watching a hell of a lot easier. Grabbing his cell phone, he drove over to the house and rang the bell.

"Come in Dawson."

Joe started to get a little nervous. There was something wrong. Roy had a strange look to him. His smile never reached his eyes and the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise.

"Hi Roy. Sorry about last night. It's been a hellish couple of days and I really needed to catch up on my sleep."

"I imagine it *has* been a busy time for you," pausing momentarily, "What with Watching two immortals."

"What?"

"You've visited MacLeod twice. You seem to have plenty of time for him."

"I am the coordinator for the northwest, I have other duties than just Watching you."

"No, you don't. I am your primary responsibility." 

Then the immortal paused again. Joe could feel the sweat pooling under his arms. There was a fanatical gleam in Roy's eyes. One that Joe had never noticed before.

"Come into the den, Dawson. Can I fix you a drink?"

"Sure, whiskey, would be nice."

Roy carefully poured two glasses and handed one to Joe. "To companions, Joe. May they last forever."

Joe raised his glass and drained it.

"Let me pour you another. This time we'll drink to the ability to walk."

Fear was creeping up on him. He could hear the veiled threat. Suddenly his stomach knotted and he didn't think he could swallow another shot of the whiskey.

"Roy what's going on here?"

Casually Roy went over to the closet and withdrew the box containing the legs. "For twenty years I have steadily worked on these, for you. I saw how you hobbled along on those ungainly things and knew that I needed to make a difference in your life. And what do I ask in return? Huh?"

Roy stood up and came up close to Joe's face. Joe tried to lean back, but Roy wouldn't let him.

"I'll tell you what I ask. I ask for your loyalty. You're not supposed to involve yourself in another immortal's affairs. Your job is *me*! You are to follow me everywhere and watch everything that I do. You are to know my soul and document it all. You are my companion, for as long as you live, because that time is short enough as it is. Joseph Dawson, where do your loyalties lie?"

Joe dropped his eyes, confusion clouding his thoughts. Roy stood up and went over to the box. He picked up the legs and just held them.

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

Then Joe understood. Roy wasn't interested in him knowing the immortal's soul, no, he wanted Joe's soul. And he was trying to purchase them with a pair of prosthetic legs. How could he have been so blind? It was blackmail. 

"It's still MacLeod, isn't it? The man rejects you, yet you still go crawling to him. Begging him for favors. Why? Is that what it's going to take? Do I have to take his head to gain your loyalty?"

Joe could feel the madness coming off of him in waves. He couldn't answer, afraid that any word he spoke would send the immortal into a murderous rage.

"So be it, Dawson." He flung the legs across the room and they wiped out the computer sitting on the end table. He retrieved his sword and started hacking the legs into pieces. With a final sweep, he knocked off his notebooks from the bookshelf near the desk. With a huge gasp, Roy Ferrer stopped and stared at Joe for a few seconds. Then he walked out of the room and out the front door.

Joe looked around aghast at the damage. Mac! Roy was going after Mac. He pulled out his cell phone and called Eric. The line was busy. Damn. He called Mike as he walked out of the house himself to the car. As he sat in the front seat, he realized that there was nothing he could do. MacLeod wouldn't like to have him bursting in, invading his personal business. Immortals battle all the time. Watchers were not to interfere.

With a heart-felt prayer, he headed back to the bar.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Roy headed right for the dojo. His anger was so consuming there was no room for anything else. His sword was close, and he was determined to end Dawson's mixed loyalties once and for all. MacLeod's head was his. He pulled up outside, and parked on the street. The buzz greeted him.

He glanced across the street and absently noted that Jessie's boyfriend was in the shadows Watching. Then he promptly forgot as he saw the dark-haired immortal waiting, katana in hand.

"I am Roy Ferrer, and I am here for your head." 

MacLeod looked puzzled, as if he had been expecting someone else. Could two immortals actually be hunting him? Good. "Twice now, you have stolen the loyalty of one who belongs to me. I had no gripe with you the first time since it wasn't your fault. But not this time. This time you'll pay with your head."

"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. My head is not so easy to take."

Swords met between them. Each gave a slight bow, then the fight was on.

Eric crept up from the street into the doorway leading into the dojo. He could hear the sound of metal on metal. Jessica said when he called her that she was on the way, but he hoped that it would be over before she arrived. Roy had a fanatical glint to his eye, while Mac was under complete control. Eric had not witnessed many battles, but it did look like Mac had the edge. Roy made some wild thrusts, obviously hoping to catch Mac off guard. It never happened. Several times Roy tried some martial arts move, which Mac deflected with ease.

Then the tempo changed. Eric couldn't put his finger on it, but suddenly Mac came alive. Instead of defense, he was the aggressor. Roy stumbled once, then righted himself. A slash against his leg, first blood. He stumbled and Mac put another slice into his chest. Roy winced, and Mac kicked him and his sword went flying. Without losing a bit of momentum Mac took his head. Eric slipped out. He went to the door and could see Jessica running his way. He opened the door and she ran into his arms. Both could hear the crackle of the Quickening and the sound of things exploding. They hung on tight, waiting for it all to end. When they were greeted with silence, she looked up at him.

"MacLeod won," he told her.

Tears gathered in her eyes, and she started to cry. He pulled her to him once more and let her expel her grief. He patted her back and murmured comforting words into her ear. He heard a noise and looked up. MacLeod was standing there watching him. Neither man said anything. Finally she picked up her head. Her back was still to MacLeod, so she didn't know he was there.

"That was not the Roy Ferrer who I grew up with," she told him. "That was not the man who rushed in when I was nine, to save my hand from getting chopped off, and ended up losing two of his own fingers. That was not the man who came to all my school plays and concerts. That was not the man who I loved more than any one else. He changed when my dad died. Maybe he died too and all that was left, was a shell, and the wish to recreate what he had."

She started sobbing once more. Mac turned around and left. Eric heard the elevator creak and figured he went to clean himself up. Eric escorted Jessica back to his apartment.

"I have to get back to the dojo and clean some of that up. I also need to contact Joe. I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you be okay?"

She nodded, and he left.

He called Joe from his cell phone while returning to the dojo.

"Joe, I have some bad news."

"So it's over?"

"Yes." 

"Mac won, didn't he?"

"Yes, Mac won."

He could hear the sigh of relief. "Where's Jessica?"

"I took her back to my apartment. She knew he was unbalanced, she's been trying to get Mac to help her, but he was being very uncooperative."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm heading back to the dojo to clean everything up. Then I'm going back to my apartment to be with Jessica. Will that be okay?"

"Yes Eric. I'll talk to you later."

Eric hung up, sensing there was something not quite right with Joe.

He got to the dojo and went inside. He started picking things up and sweeping up the glass. Another Watcher came and took the body and the sword. If Jessica ended up wanting it, she'd have to ask Joe for it. Eric didn't feel that he had enough seniority to request it. He just finished dumping a pan of glass into the bag when he noticed Mac looking at him from the stairwell.

"Hello Eric, bored?"

"No, just trying to help."

"Don't you feel just a tiny bit awkward?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are my new Watcher, yet, you're in love with the daughter, or almost the daughter, of the immortal I just killed. Where do your loyalties lie?" He unknowingly echoed Roy's question to Joe.

"My loyalties lie in my beliefs. I believe that you are a good man and that Roy was *once* a good man. Even Jessie recognized that Roy changed, you heard her. In fact she was probably the only one who did know that he went mad. I am a Watcher, because I'm a romantic. I have always envied Joe Dawson his relationship with you. I can understand how Roy became the fanatic he was. It's an intimate relationship a Watcher has with his immortal, because he knows everything. Wouldn't you rather have a Watcher you trust and respect, or one you don't even know? I mean the Watcher records your whole life. You wouldn't want just anyone doing that, would you?"

MacLeod's face was closed. Was he getting through?

"Well, since you're feeling all right, I guess I'll leave. I have to get back to Jessica. She isn't feeling too well just now. It was nice talking to you, Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Joe put the phone down after hearing about Roy's death. He felt empty, no he felt relieved. A smile spread along his face. Mac was still alive! Where do your loyalties lie? The question exploded in his mind. His happiness evaporated. Roy *had* been a good man. What changed him? What made him need so badly that he resorted to blackmail to get it? What he had been demanding took years to form, and couldn't be given as a result of gifts. Even a gift as wonderful as the ability to walk. He winced as he remembered the new legs smashed and then totally destroyed by the deranged immortal. Why couldn't Roy understand this basic fact? Joe knew that Jerry had completely trusted and respected his assignment and it had evolved into a close friendship. But it had taken years. During those years, he had been involved with MacLeod, at least emotionally.

Where do your loyalties lie? He was a Watcher, but he was Mac's friend. He was Richie's friend. It had broken his heart to refuse Richie's request for money. He now realized that he should have given him the money. A friend would have. Which was more important? He had been trying to gain perspective. It was his job to Watch and not interfere. That was the lesson the tribunal had tried to teach him. Mac wanted him to learn that lesson, didn't he? The only perspective he could find is that what he was supposed to do was in direct conflict with what he wanted to do. He wanted Mac and Richie for friends.

Where did his loyalties lie? He loved the Watchers. They had been his family since Vietnam. Cord, an immortal had saved his life and then Ian, a Watcher, had come and saved his soul. He owed them both a huge debt. When were debts paid so he could live his life as he sought fit? When were the dues paid? He couldn't be loyal to both the Watchers and immortals. He had to chose.

Where did his loyalties lie? He rubbed his wrist, getting more and more violent, his mind in turmoil. Mac had always been important to him. He had betrayed his Watcher oath more times than he could count, to save Mac. He remembered helping Amanda rescue Mac, after Simon Killian had locked him up. He had even sided with MacLeod against his own brother-in-law. There had been information he had given Mac on other immortals, countless times. He traded Galati's life, for Mac's, just this past summer. Duncan MacLeod was just too important to lose. Was this how he justified his actions? Why he broke his Watcher oath for him? No, it was because Mac was his friend. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was immortal, or the Game. That was only what brought them together in the first place. He looked down at his wrist, and still saw the tattoo, the symbol of his job, his adoptive family...no…they weren't his family anymore. His family was Duncan MacLeod, Richie, and even Amanda. There it was. His loyalty was with Duncan MacLeod. "That's your answer Roy," he said aloud.

Where do your loyalties lie? He sighed as the true meaning hit him. It had always been Mac. Roy must have instinctively known this all along. Joe lightly rubbed his finger over the tattoo, his eyes filling with tears. His loyalties were with Mac, not the Watchers. He'd have to resign. In order to be real friends, real companions, with Duncan MacLeod, he couldn't be his Watcher.

With the decision made, he called Europe. He went out to talk to Mike. He explained how he reached his decision and what it would entail. Mike was to act as interim coordinator until they appointed someone else. The bar would remain a Watcher base, but Joe would no longer be in charge.

That night a Watcher came to his house and removed the tattoo from Joe's wrist. The man left. They exchanged pleasantries, but nothing else, no warmth. He was no longer one of them. Joe cried himself to sleep. The pain in his arm was nothing to the hole in his heart. Where did his loyalties lie?

****

Chapter Twelve

That night Richie tried to steal a sword. Clay was waiting for him. They started to fight, but the cops interrupted them. Richie ran out of the store, knowing he had a better chance of surviving with the police, than running from Clay.

Mac bailed him out the next morning. Richie was not grateful. Mac told him a bit about his friend Ash and then gave Richie Ash's sword. He tried to get Richie to let him handle things with Clay, but Richie was done with Mac trying to protect him. He killed Carter Wellen, and he had to face the consequences. Mac gave up with Richie and went to find Joe. He'd get the information from Joe. Joe was his friend and Richie's.

He went into the bar. He saw Joe standing next to a table pulling chairs off.

"Just opening up," Joe remarked. "You look like a man who could use a drink."

Mac didn't want to deal with this small talk. "We both know why I'm here."

"Yep. Richie's hunting Clay and there's nothing you can do about it."

"He's going to die."

"He might live." Joe paused. "Hell of a thing, weighing ethics and honor against a friend's life."

MacLeod flinched at the blow. "Where's Clay?"

Joe took a deep breath and continued to look at him, pleading with him for some reason. He didn't understand. Maybe he was wrong. Was Joe telling him that because of the way things stood, he wouldn't help him? Ethics and honor against a friend's life. Is that was he'd been doing? Telling himself that Joe's ethics and that damned oath he had taken was more important than his life? Than Richie's? Duncan turned to walk away.

"MacLeod?"

Joe handed him the address. He turned around once more to leave.

"Mac?"

Joe slowly unwrapped the bandage from his wrist, revealing the absence of his tattoo. Mac swallowed his tongue. What could he say? He gave Joe a long searching look. He tried to communicate his confusion.

Joe continued. "You were right, I couldn't be your Watcher and your friend."

"I'm sorry." Ethics and honor, Joe had chosen his friend at the cost of who he was.

"Why? For making me choose?" Joe pinned him with his eyes.

Duncan couldn't deal with it anymore. There was no time, he had to save Richie, and deal with Clay. And dealing with Clay, meant dealing with his past cowardice. Was he also a coward in not accepting Joe as a friend? He hadn't thought about it from this perspective before. Was he really trying to save Joe from the Watcher organization's wrath, or was he just afraid of another loss? A loss due to him, and their friendship. Joe had dealt with their dilemma by quitting, and that wasn't right either. There would be time to talk later, if he survived.

"I have to go." Mac backed up and walked away.

"I know."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

That same morning Eric took Jessica back to her house. Or rather the house she had shared with Roy. Jessie went from room to room searching for things that had belonged to her. She knew that she couldn't stay here. This was Roy's home but not hers. She had never felt comfortable in it. It was just too big; it overwhelmed her, especially now. She went to her room and packed all her clothes. Eric had been kind enough to let her move in with him. They had become very close in a short time, although they hadn't yet shared a bed. He offered her his spare room for now, and she was grateful.

He carried her suitcases to his car. She went into the office, where Roy kept his computer and work files. She knew she would have to come back and go through everything, just not today. It was beyond her mental capabilities. She stood there remembering the times that they had worked together on projects. Then she realized that all the good times had taken place a long time ago, before her parents had died. Since then, Roy had changed, beyond all recognition. Could she have done something to stop it? The thought tormented her.

Eric rejoined her.

"Have you gotten everything?"

"No, I want to pick up some of my books."

They went into the den. The sight shocked them both. The new legs Roy had been working on for Joe had been ripped apart and pieces were scattered all over the floor. All his notes were ripped to shreds, and also among the debris. It looked like Roy had totally lost his mind and destroyed everything. Jessie dropped to her knees and picked up a remnant of an ankle. She burst into tears again. How could Roy do this? All his work, twenty years of it, wasted.

Eric gently led her out of the house and back to his car. They returned to his apartment. She went to lie down, so he called Joe.

"Hi Joe, Eric here."

"How is Jessica?"

"Not good. We just went back to that big house to pack some of her stuff. In the den she found those prosthetic legs totally decimated all over the floor. She had helped him design them. I don't know, it looks like he did it in a fit of temper."

"Good God! I was meaning to have someone go over there and clean it up. But with one thing or another, I forgot. Tell Jessica I'm sorry. She sure didn't need to see that."

"So, you knew about it?"

"I was there."

There was a tone to his voice that spoke more than the words alone. There must have been an awful fight. Then he realized that Joe was still speaking.

"How's she taking all this?"

"She's resting now, trying to come to terms with what has happened. She's lost so much in such a short amount of time. What's going on with MacLeod?"

"He's off chasing Harish Clay."

"You have someone on him?"

"Yea, Mike is covering. But I have something to tell you. I quit the Watchers. I'm no longer your boss."

He couldn't speak.

"Did you hear me Eric?"

"Why Joe?"

"Simply put, my loyalties have switched. I care more about Mac than I do about keeping the histories. I've done it for almost twenty years. I'm retired, I guess."

"I'm so sorry, Joe."

"Don't be sorry, it was my choice. No one forced me into this decision."

"So, who's my boss?"

"For now, Mike."

"And he's covering my ass. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes. Saint John's on the Sea."

"I'll go right over. See ya." He ran out the door.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Joe wiped down the clean counter for the tenth time. He went up to the stage and picked up his guitar. Using his music, he poured out all his frustrations, all the grief and the scant hope he was feeling. He didn't sing, but used the notes and rhythm to convey his emotions. He grieved for Roy, a really good immortal who had somehow become warped in his beliefs. He also grieved for Jerry, his friend and fellow Watcher. He thought back on all the phone and e-mail conversations they had had in the past. He remembered how confused Jerry was by Roy's overture of friendship, and how he had encouraged it. He still believed that immortals and Watchers could be friends, and even companions, as Roy had described. It was possible, but hard. He had hope that maybe now Mac would be willing to try.

The front door opened and Jessica walked in. Her tear-stained eyes were visible from where he was sitting. She slowly made her way to the stage, but sat in one of the tables just before it. Joe put his guitar down and joined her.

"I'm sorry Joe, so, so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I saw it all coming. I could have prevented this."

"How? He was hundreds of years old, you're not even twenty. What could you have done?"

"I could have warned you. I tried to warn MacLeod. I begged him to refuse to challenge Roy."

"He didn't. Roy found out that I had talked not once, but twice to MacLeod and that's what sent him over the edge. No matter what he thought about Watchers, always remember, he loved you."

"I was a child. He never once recognized that I was grown up." She laughed bitterly. "He never noticed that I was a person in my own right. I'm surprised I didn't have a curfew."

"But his love for you was unconditional. He didn't expect anything in return. He wanted to possess me. I was *his* Watcher and as such, I wasn't allowed to have anything to do with other immortals. I couldn't live like that. So it came to a head." He laughed bitterly too. "Literally and figuratively."

"I'm going to miss him. My parents are dead, and now Roy's dead."

"You have us. You have Eric, Mike, me and probably MacLeod."

"That will be interesting. I'll be friends with the immortal, the old Watcher and the new." Then she saw a troubled look on his face. "Oh no. You're going to take Mac away from Eric. He'll be crushed."

"No, I quit the Watchers."

She gasped. "Why?"

"Mac won't continue as my friend if I'm his Watcher. Roy asked me, where do my loyalties lie. Well, they lie with Mac. End of story."

They talked for a few more minutes, then Jessica said goodbye.

"I'm going over to Protec. If Eric asks about me, tell him that's where I am."

Joe walked her to the door, then went and wiped off the counter for the eleventh time. Then he went back to playing his guitar. The cook came in to start on the lunch. Mindy and Hal came in to wait tables and pour drinks. He just kept playing his music. Lunch came and went. The place emptied out once more.

Then MacLeod came in.

"It's over Joe. I took Clay's head."

"Would you like a beer?"

"No, but double scotch would be nice."

So Joe brought down two glasses and pulled out a bottle from underneath. He poured for them both.

"I told Richie the truth about me and Clay. I suppose you know the story?"

Joe nodded that he did, but didn't add anything else, waiting for Mac to speak his mind.

"I'm sorry about Ferrer," Mac added after a few seconds pause.

"I don't blame you."

"I might have looked for a different way, if it hadn't been for Jessica."

"What do you mean?"

"She was afraid of him. She was afraid of what he'd do to you, and to Richie." Mac looked up from his drink and into Joe's eyes. "You know he was going after his head, don't you?"

"Richie's?"

"Yea, that's what sent Richie over, recently, the second betrayal."

"No, I didn't know about that."

The conversation was stilted. Neither knew just what to say.

"Why'd you do it Joe?"

"Quit you mean?"

Mac nodded.

"I had to adjust my priorities. Which was more important to me, recording history, or a friend? Roy tried to convince me that the Watcher was an immortal's constant companion. They are supposed to share everything. They share the fear over an upcoming battle. They share the joy over the birth of a baby. They share the pain of a financial loss. It's a unique kind of friendship, an intimacy, that can exist no where else. A Watcher is someone who accepts an immortal for exactly who he is, and nothing is hidden. That's what Jerry Haldane was to Roy. That was what he wanted from me. But, he wanted me as an *exclusive* companion, and I couldn't give him that. I had already bonded with you. It's not something that can be turned on and off at will." Joe shook his head in a bewildered, wry sort of way.

Mac picked up his drink and downed it in one swallow. Then he poured himself another. As he set the bottle down, he stiffened.

"Richie's here."

He picked up his drink and went up the stairs to sit by himself. Joe let him go. Mac needed to work things out on his own.

Richie came in and sat at the bar. He glanced up at the top level and saw Mac nursing a drink. Joe showed him his wrist. Richie admitted that he had never been very comfortable with the Watcher organization.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mac could hear them talking. What Joe had said touched him deeply. Everything seemed so clear; yet, the bureaucrats always got in the way. How could he prevent another Judgment Day from happening? He couldn't. Joe would have to take care of himself. He seemed to think that their friendship was important enough to take the risk. Did he? Was he too afraid of losing Joe to the Hunters, or to the tribunal, to risk their closeness? Was he still a coward? The point however was moot. Joe had quit. Their friendship was more important to him than the Watchers.

He heard Joe say that his wrist didn't hurt so bad, it was his heart that hurt. Joe had given up a big part of himself because *he* had selfishly demanded it. Hell, it wasn't fair to Joe. He had no right to make Joe prove his loyalty in such a drastic manner. Friendship was supposed to be a two way street. Neither should have to give up an essential part of themselves for another. Joe had always accepted him as he was, and had never tried to change him. Joe was right, whether he accepted it or not, the bond was there, already formed and unbreakable. Well he did accept it. Now he had to set things right. He got up from his chair and went back downstairs.

"Can you get back in?" he asked.

Mac wanted Joe as his Watcher. He wanted someone with honor recording what he did with his life, someone he trusted. He did want Joe as his companion, for as long as Joe lived. He felt confident that they'd work everything out.

****

The End


End file.
